Violet: Book 2: Desolation upon the Mountain
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Part 2 of the Violet Trilogy. Violet Greenhill and Bilbo Baggins and the company of Thorin Oakenshield continue their journey into the wild for the quest to reclaim Erebor. First off, Violet and company is going to face elves to giant spiders to the men of Lake-town and to Smaug himself. Sequel out and will be an Everyone Lives AU
1. Prologue A Chance Meeting and Chapter 1

**Title:** Desolation upon the Mountain

 **Series:** Violet

 **# in series:** 2

 **Characters:** Violet Greenhill (OC), Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Kili, Tauriel, Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf, Fili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Smaug, Azog the Defiler, Bolg, Sauron/The Necromancer

 **Rating:** PG

 **Summary:** Part 2 of the Violet Trilogy. Violet Greenhill and Bilbo Baggins and the company of Thorin Oakenshield continue their journey into the wild for the quest to reclaim Erebor. First off, Violet and company is going to face elves to giant spiders to the men of Laketown and to Smaug himself.

 **Pairings:** Kiliel (Kili/Tauriel), Vilbo (violet/Bilbo)

 **Disclaimer:** The Hobbit, it's characters and settings and plotline originally goes to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and Warner Brothers. I only own my OC, Violet Greenhill

 ** _TH_**

 ** _Bree, on the Borders of the Shire_** ****

 ** _24 April 2940_**

 ** _One year ago, in the rain, many people trailed in the mud and water falling from the sky. Most of the people were miserable, not talking to one another and some of them were getting to dry places. A hooded figure trudging through the rain is our main focus tonight. This figure was a dwarf and his name was Thorin Oakenshield, the eldest child and son of Thráin. The rain was none to kindly to Master Oakenshield. He needed to get to dry places. Then the Dwarf King found the inn of the Prancing Pony. Thorin Oakenshield looked behind him before trudging into the inn. His boots were squeaking as he walked, filled with water inside. His cloak was keeping him dry but Thorin was still soaking wet. After he sat down, Thorin took out his pipe and started smoking. The barmaid was giving him his dinner. She bumped into a few unsavory characters._**

 ** _"Watch it!" the girl snapped, holding a tankard of ale and food, but was still upset by the man bumping into her. She told Thorin as she put down his things._**

 ** _"Ah, thank you," Thorin said giving her a smile._**

 ** _He started eating until two men at the side were watching him and starting to attack him. Thorin looked at both of them and saw the axe not so far from him as he reached out further...As luck would have it, a wizard sat opposite of Thorin_**

 ** _"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf asked. He saw the barmaid pass. "I'll have the same."_**

 ** _The two men went back to their seats and Thorin sighed in relief._**

 ** _"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf said._**

 ** _"I know who you are." Thorin Oakenshield said coolly._**

 ** _"Well, now, this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"_**

 ** _"I received word that my Father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland. I went looking, found no sign of him."_**

 ** _"Oh, Thráin."_**

 ** _"You're like all the others. You think he is dead," Thorin realized._**

 ** _"I was not at the Battle of Moria."_**

 ** _"No, but I was. My father led a charge towards the Dimrill Gate. He never returned. 'Thráin is gone', they told me. 'He is one of the fallen.' But at the end of that battle, I searched amongst the slain. To the last body. My father was not among the dead."_**

 ** _"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thráin."_**

 ** _"He still lives, I am sure of it." Thorin said confidently._**

 ** _"The ring your grandfather wore, one of the seven given the Dwarf-lords many years ago, what became of it?" Gandalf asked. Thorin just shrugged and then remembered._**

 ** _"He gave it to my father before they went into battle."_**

 ** _"So Thrain was wearing it when he... When he went missing."_**

 ** _Thorin slightly nodded at that when the barmaid returned with the same food Thorin was having._**

 ** _"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" the dwarf prince asked._**

 ** _"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain, and I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland._**

 ** _"This is no chance meeting is it, Gandalf?" Thorin said as he went to drink from his cup._**

 ** _"No, it is not," Gandalf answered. He reached into his cloak to retrieve a message. "The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough, sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."_**

 ** _"I imagine they regretted that." Thorin said._**

 ** _"One of them was carrying a message," Gandalf continued. He took out the message and unrolled it. Thorin went to touch it to get a better look at it._**

 ** _"It is Black Speech," Gandalf said. Thorin then drew his hand back when Gandalf said those two words. "A promise of payment."_**

 ** _"For what?" Thorin asked fearfully._**

 ** _"Your head."Thorin shot a feared look. "Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath."_**

 ** _"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug."_**

 ** _Thorin looked up and Gandalf looked behind him, seeing that the men were exiting. Then Gandalf looked back at the dwarf. "What if I were to help you reclaim it?"_**

 ** _"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."_**

 ** _" Yes, it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar and his lady friend," Gandalf said with a smile._**

 ** _TH_**

 **12 Months later - Present-day**

Bilbo Baggins and his best friend, Violet Greenhill ran up the fields and rocks. They were sent by Gandalf to spy on Azog's company. It was a few days after they left the Carrock and Violet's wound was on the mends. She had Oin check it once in a while; and he said she was doing fine. Over the course of these couple of months, she and Bilbo grew close to most of the dwarves. Of course, they were already close to Balin, Bofur, Fíli and Kili at the beginning, but it was becoming clear that they were becoming better friends with them. Those few days ago, Thorin apologized to them for his absurd behavior. IN fact, one night, Violet talked to Thorin when they were stuck in that cave for a couple of days after a storm hit them. Violet wished she could tell him to stop calling her "Miss Greenhill" because they should be on a first-name basis, but she realized it would never happen.

They peered over the rocks where they saw Azog and his company two leagues away from their current location. Azog was quick, but Bilbo was quicker. He and Violet hid from the rocks to avoid the Defiler spotting the two hobbits. Violet sighed in relief until she turned around and saw they weren't the only ones watching Azog. It was a huge black bear. She yanked on Bilbo's coat and he turned and saw what she saw.

"We have to get out of here," Bilbo whispered to her. Violet agreed as they raced down to warn their friends.

 _ **TH**_

The company was hidden until Thorin saw that it was only Violet and Bilbo.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked the hobbits.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more," Bilbo answered as he and Violet caught their breaths. "But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will do," Violet answered. The dwarves circled around Violet as she said, "We have another problem.

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf siad alarmed, making everyone look at Gandalf.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo answered while shaking his head.

"Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," Gandalf said with a smile. Most of the other dwarves were starting to agree with Gandalf and most of them smiling at their friends' accomplisment.

"Will you listen!" Violet snapped. "Hey."

Everyone looked at her.

"We're trying to tell you there is something else out there," Violet said as hse pointed out in the direction she and Bilbo just came out of.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf said.

"Ye..." Bilbo said, but then was taken abac when Gandalf knew it was what Violet was talking about. "Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur said, most of the dwarves looking accusingly at Gandalf. Gandalf turned away and went to go think. "I say we double back."

"I would not think that would be a wise idea, Bofur," Violet said.

"She's right. We'll just be run down by a pack of Orcs, Thorin added. Everyone grumbled in agreement to Violet and Thorin.

"There is a house," Gandalf said suddenly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the wizard. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked.

"Why does it matter? None of it sounds good."

There was a roar split into the air.

"None." Gandalf answered.


	2. Chapter 2: That is Our Host

**Chapter 2: That is Our Host**

It was late afternoon when Thorin and Gandalf were leading their group through plains and streams.

They had a moment to catch their breaths. Their running contineud, but then it came to a stop when they heard the sound of roars from a certain bear.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf shouted at his friends.

The wizard resumed to lead them out of the woods. Half of them looked behind and saw a large bear come out from the trees and brushes. The company ran fster, but suprirsingly, Bombur was a mega-runner. He outran them all and at the beggining of the line. He was not about to become bear-meat. They were in so much of a panic. Bombur crashed into the locked door, followed by Fili, Kili and a couple other dwarves.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf shouted.

"Open the door!" Violet shouted as she shoved through the crowd of dwarves (all of them were attempting to open the door.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted. The dwarf king shoved through the dwarves and lifted the latch off the door's handle. Once everyone was inside, most of them tried pushing the door against the bear's weight. Bilbo, frieghtened, took out his sword. They finally managed to close the door, most of them out of breath.

"What was that?" Ori and Violet asked.

"'That' is a who, and he is our host," Gandalf informed the company. Everyone looked at Gandalf if he had grown another head. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer. Sometimes he is th"

"O-our host is a dangerous man?" Violet asked.

"Why, no he is not, Violet Greenhill," Gandalf said. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

Ori looked in between the crack of the doors and looked back at his kin and friends

"He's leaving!" Ori whispered. His older brother pulled him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it," Dori said. He said almost accusingly, "It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf snapped at Dori. Then he looked at the dwarves and the Hobbits. "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

Violet heard him murmur, "I hope."

It was well into the night when the Company went to sleep. Their hunters were not so lucky. The skinchanger, Beorn was guarding his hom, to keep it from invaders. They were watching his house, but Beorn was watching them and never left that spot, just moving back and forth.

"Attack them now," Narzug tells the Orc warlord. "Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep."

"No. The Beast stands guard," Azog ordered. "We will kill them on the road.

The trees and the bushes were rustling, and th eOrcs alarmed readied their weapons until it revealed a nasty figure of Bolg, son of Azog the Defiler. Like his father, Bolg was ruthless, sadistic, and very bloodthirsty.

"They are gathering in Dol Guldur. The Master has summoned you." Bolg said.

It was the middle of the night and the entire company was asleep. Bilbo was the only one awake. He looked and saw Violet slumbering next to him. She must have been too tired to get up and decided to stay where she was at. She shivered just a little bit, her temperature dropping cold. So he brought her closer and shared the same blanket with him and a smile formed on Violet's face. Once she was satisfied with it, Bilbo looked to make sure no one was awake and took out the ring from his pocket. He looked at the ring, playing it in his fingers, and Bilbo could have sworn he heard it whispering.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul," a dark voice chanted that translated to a dark and powerful verse in a poem once forgotten long ago. Orcs and Wargs were seen sneaking into Dol Guldur. Azog the Defiler was in fact meetin with the Necromancer.

"We grow in number," the Necromancer said. "We grow in strength. You will lead my armies."

"What of Oakenshield?" Azog inquired.

"War is coming."

"You promised me his head."

"Death will come to all," the Necromancer said as he disappeared. Then of course, after he was done, Narzug the Orc asked, "Do we call off the hunt?"

"Bolg!" Azog shouted, and his offspring crossed over a couple of the Orcs. "I have a task for you. Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?"

Bilbo woke up with a bee as big as the size of a human thumb on his nose. It was perfectly harmless. He looked and saw Violet was gone, as were the others. It was also sunny outside, declaring it was morning. Bilbo walked through the house while putting on his coat and seeing farm and non-farm animals. There, the dwarves were arguing.

"Well, I say we should leg it," Nori suggested. " Slip out the back way."

Dwalin fiercly grabs Nori's arm. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."

"Will you two knock it off?!" Violet shouted in a whisper as she pulled both of them apart. "You're fighting like a bunch of boys fighting over a girl!"

"Violet is right! There is no point in arguing," Gandalf scolded the dwarves. "We cannot pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest. Ah, Bilbo. There you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

Violet slightly gulped nervously and the others wer looking at each other in a panic.

Thank you for the optimism, Gandalf, Violet thought.

" I will go first and... Uh, Bilbo? You come with me."

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked as he came out next to Gandalf.

"Yes. Now, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal," Gandalf instructed the remaining Thorin and COmpany members.

"Right. Wait for the signal." Bofur said, who wals looking out the window and out back to the fields.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises, and don't overcrowd him. And only come out in pairs. Right. No, actually, Bombur, um, you count as two so you should come out alone. Remember, wait for the signal."

Gandalf and Bilbo left the dwarve,s but Gandalf was not sure what the signal would be.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asked Gandalf, but they found the wizard gone. and the dwarves were unsure.

"He didn't even say what the signal is!" Kili complained.

"When he waves over to the door will do, Bofur," Violet said. The men looked at her an dshe just shrugged. "I mean if that will do with you guys."

"What other option do we have?" Bofur asked and looked out the window.

"I realised something," Fili said when Violet came towards them and the dwarf prince put an arm around her shoulders. "You're second hobbit, the second burglar. You're the second cook."

'The second healer..." Kili continued.

"I get it," Violet interrupted, annoyed with the Durin brothers.

As they walked away, the Hobbit noticed Gandalf was looking nervously at Beorn.

"You're nervous." Bilbo commented.

Gandalf looked at young Bilbo and hid his nervousness (or tried to hide it at least)

"Nervous? What, nonsense." Gandalf said. "Good morning. Good morning!"

Beorn didn't hear the firsty one, so Gandalf had to say it twice.

"Who are you?" Beorn asked never looking at Gandalf

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf said

Beorn this time looked at them this time, and he said suspiciously"Never heard of him."

"I'm a Wizard," Gandalf explained. "Perhaps you've heard of my colleague Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."

"What do you want?"

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night."

Bilbo, who was uneasy at the time and hiding behind Gandalf most of the time, was caught in Beorn's attention

"Who is this little fellow?"

"Well, this would be Mr. Baggins from the Shire"

"He's not a Dwarf, is he?" Beorn slightly raised his ax.

Meanwhile, Violet was getting scared for her friend and almost left before someone grabbed her arm to save Bilbo.

"Trust Gandalf this one time, Miss Greenhill," Thorin whispered to her ears.

"Why, no. No, he's a Hobbit. A good family and unimpeachable reputation."

"A Halfling and a Wizard. How come you here?" Beorn said, a little more softer after seeing the tow of the m together

"Oh, well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it from Goblins in the mountains." Gandalf started to explain.

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

"You are absolutely right." Gandalf said gesturing with his hands.

Violet left first with Balin and Dwalin shadowing over her.

"Hi," Violet said, waving her hand shyly. She was both nervous and shy at this moment. Gandalf looked back at Miss Greenhill and back at Beorn.

"Well, another hobbit," Gandalf chuckled.

"Violet Greenhill, at your service, sir," Violet said and curtsied with her cut skirt she fashioned before eh journey began. Balin and Dwalin came after Miss Greenhill, who were now her "self-proclaimed protectors."

"Dwalin," the warrior dwarf said and pointed to his brother, who was smilinv, "Balin"

The latter of the two had smiled and waved a hand a little.

"And I must confess that, uh, Violet is the other hobbit edition, "and several of our group are, in fact, Dwarves."

"Do you call two 'several'?" Beorn said.

"Well, uh, now you put it that way... Yes, there could be more than two."

Oin and Gloin were after Violet, Balin and Dwalin (the only trio of the group) and brothers simultaneously bowed.

"Oh, and here are some more of our, uh, happy troop." Gandalf said.

"And do you call six a 'troop'? What are you, a traveling circus?" Beorn shouted.

At Bofur's signal, Dori and Ori went out.

"Dori and Ori at your service." Dori said and

"I don't want your service." Beorn sneered.

"Absolutely understandable."

Fíli and Kíli came after Dori and Ori. They went down the steps.

"Oh, Fili and Kili,"Gandlaf said while smiling nervously. "I'd quite forgotten. Yes." Bifur, Bofur, Nori, and Bombur all burst out afterwards.

"Oh, yes, and Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur," Gandalf said uneasy.

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn asked in a furious voice.

Sort of, Violet thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Woods

**Chapter 3 Into the Woods**

Fourteen companions sat at Beorn's table while Thorin and Gandalf were at the side. They were being given honeycombs made from the bees and milk for breakfast. Violet looked at Bilbo while she raised her eye brows and Bilbo started laughing silently as she took a sip of milk and the honeycomb.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," Beorn said to Thorin, who was sitting out of the picture wrote his arms crossed. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog," Thorin said on a statement not a question. "How?"

": My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

A couple of tears strolled down Violet's tears as she heard Beorn's story. Bilbo also seeing the manacles on Beorn.

"There are others like you?"Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many."Beorn answered

"And now?"Violet added.

"Now there's only one," Beorn answered. He sat on his great chair. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf said, Thorin's eyes widened.

"You are running out of time," Beorn deadpanned.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

Thorin got uncomfortable. He got up and turned away with arms crossed.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?"Thorin asked in alarm, literally turning his full attention.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."Beorn met up to his full height and approached Thorin slowly. "I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."He took a mouse in his hand after Bofur shoed at out of his sleeve. Then Beorn looked over Thorin Oakenshield. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Thorin had the company with food, water, and other supplies since they lost their packs in Mirkwood. Violet was helping with Bilbo as they were both riding the same horse. Some had to share the same because it couldn't go around.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest," Beorn told the wizard.

"Oh, you have my word," Gandalf agreed. There were corws heard from the background. "We're being watched."

"Yes. The Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the Dwarves until they see them destroyed," Beorn said.

"Why now? What has made the Defiler crawl from his hole?"

"There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day, more and more come."

"What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the Necromancer."

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him."

Thorin, growing impatient called back to Gandalf. "Gandalf, time is wasting."

Gandalf started to walk to the group when Beorn stopped him.

"There is more," Boern said as Gandalf turned back. "Not long past, word spread the dead had been seen walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur."

"The dead?"Gandalf said surprised

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"Beorn asked.

Gandalf remembered Galadriel's words before.

"When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock, they buried him. In a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

Then Gandalf returned. "Yes. Yes, there are tombs up there."

"I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands, one powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to Middle-earth I would have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says it's not possible. The enemy was destroyed and will never return."

"And what does Gandalf the Grey say?"Beorn asked. There was a howl in the winds. They were coming closer. "Go now while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

Gandalf got on his horse and led the company out of their perilous journey. The ponies and Horse roamed land for a couple of days. Violet behind Bilbo sighed.

"Vi, are you arlight back there?"Bilbo asked her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what Beorn said earlier," Violet answered.

"And what did he say?"

"The dead are coming alive again."

That was when Bilbo got a strange expression on his face. He would tell Vi that he found a magic ring in the Goblin tunnels, but Bilbo didn't know hwen the right time was right. the group made it to the edge of Mirkwood.

"The Elven Gate," Gandalf said. He turned to the rest of the company. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin said as he got off his pony.

Gandalf gave him an unsure face at Dwalin's claim. Then he looked at the bear form of Beorn.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master," Gandalf instructed the company. Violet got of to install the bags off hers and Bilbo's pony and watched them run through the fields.

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"Bilbo asked as he approached the beginning of the woods.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance...south, Gandalf explained and walks into the forest. Bilbo took out the ring and touched it with his fingers lightly. Gandalf walked to a statue and overheard Falafel in his mind.

" _Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware of The Necromancer, he is not what he seems_ "Galadriel's voice went in Gandalf's heard. Ad he lifted the branch off of a statue, he saw a red eye painted in the white statute. Bilbo touching the ring saw a fiery eye flash through his mind.

" _If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains._ "

"The High Fells. So be it."Gandalf said.

Gandalf turned around seeing Nori unsaddle the wizard's horse.

"Not my horse, I need it!"Gandalf shouted. Everyone looked up in surprise by Gandalf's outburst. Nori stopped what he was doing.

"You're not leaving us?"Bilbo said in shock.

Gandalf looked down at Mr. Baggins and Miss Greenhill.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf said. Thorin stared at Gandalf with a death stare, but he ignored Thorin's glare and instead wizard pulled his attention to the Hobbits.

You've changed, Bilbo Baggins and Violet Greenhill. You're not the same hobbits as the ones that left the Shire."

He raised an eyebrow but mostly at Bilbo.

"I was going to tell you." Bilbo paused before he spoke. "I found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf asked as Violet looked at Bilbo suspiciously. Gandalf did the same. "What did you find?"

"My courage," Bilbo answered as he pulled his hands from the ring and his pocket.

"Good," Gandalf said as he smiled at Bilbo, who smiled back. "Well, that's good. You'll need it." He looked at Violet who was nodding. "Both of you."

The grey wizard wondered around the dwarves and instructed them. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. He looked at Thorin. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

He stared at z Thorin briefly who nodded in understanding. Gandalf went to his horse's side.

'This is not the Greenwood of old," he warned them. "There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?"Bilbo asked Violet and she just shrugged.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again," The wizard continued. He got on his horse and it turned around. As Gandalf rode away, he called over his shoulder. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin said as he led the company into Mirkwood forest. "This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

Into the woods they went.


	4. Chapter 4: Mirkwood

**Chapter 4**

 **Mirkwood**

Violet felt unease as they entered the forest. First she saw giant spider webs and spooky trees. THe forest was confusing. Soon she saw her self at the beginning of the Company behind Dwalin and sometimes she saw herself in front of her and Dwalin did not appear. Most of the Company felt discomfort as they ventured deeper into the woods.

"The path goes this way," Thorin said, seeing the corner. They followed that way.

"This place gives me the creeps," Violet complained to whoever was listening.

"I don't want to be in here either, lassie, but it's a faster way," Dwalin said.

"Well it's a pain in the, well you know where," Violet said. She hardly ever swore, only when she's angry. Dwalin laughed at her (but it was a laugh with her not at her) and patted her shouder as they walked.

"Air. I need air," Bofur groaned as they continued walking.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin complained.

* * *

One day, the group came across a broken bridge.

"We found the bridge," Kili announced.

Violet ran in the beginning and saw it broken in half. She crossed her arms and looked at Kili.

"And how are we going to get across, Kee?" Violet asked.

"Hadn't really thought about that, Violet. Neither of us did." Kili said.

"We could try and swim it." Bofur suggested.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted," Thorin said.

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur said.

"We must find another way across," Thorin said, unaware that Bilbo was being hypnotized by the water.

"These vines look strong enough," Kili said, about to climb the vines.

"Kili!" Thorin snapped. "We send the lightest first."

Violet was very certain this wa a terrible idea. Mostly because there was no boat at all. Bilbo had to cross the vines first. Violet went with him.

"It's all right. Can't see any problem," Bilbo said as he crossed the vines, until he hung upside down from one. "Oh there's one."

Violet looked at the water and continued to cling onto the vine, scared. Bilbo's face was distorted when he looked at the water until Violet swinging on the next one woke him up and Bilbo grunted to the last one. Violet called for Bilbo's name as she crossed to the last one. When Violet was on the last one, she jumped as Bilbo caught her. They both fell down after the effect is in place.

"Violet, something's not right; This is not right at all," Bilbo whispered to her, and then yells to the Company, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

It was too late; they were already crossing. Thorin was the first to come across. The hobbits get up, with Bilbo helping Violet up. At that moment, the three companions hear a branch break. There, a white stag appeared from the thicket. Bilbo and VIolet look at the deer since they have a love of nature, which includes both plants and animals. They are caught unawares when THorin drew his arrow until Bilbo looked at the arrow and not at Thorin.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin ignored him and focused on the shot the arrow at the creature, but it missed. The deer fled after that.

"You shouldn't have done that," Bilbo said softly. "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," Thorin sneered.

Violet looked away and saw Bombur fall into the water.

"BOMBUR'S FALLEN! HE'S DROWNING!" Violet screamed.

Thorin thought she was going to go in herself. They thought their intentions right when she went to get him until Thorin took hold of her arm.

"If you fall in, Miss Greenhill, you will be enchanted as well," he muttered to her. "Then what will Master Baggins do?"

The dwarves got him out and put him on a stretcher. Violet got scared for her friend, but Bilbo was there to comfort her. They made it to one end. Thorin relaxed by sitting.

"I am soooo tired," Violet groaned as she slumped next to him. Thorin gave her a glare.

"We're all tired, Violet," Thorin said slowly. Bilbo sat down back turned to Violet.

"What is that?" Bilbo muttered, hearing the voices. "Those voices. Can you hear them?"

"I hear nothing. No wind, no birds. What hour is it?!" Thorin cried.

"I don't know I don't even know what day it is, Violet groaned.

"This is taking too long. Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin complained

"No. Only trees and more trees," Nori answered. Bilbo meanwhile was plucking at the spiderwebs. Then he saw that the Company had moved on.

"STOP!" Bilbo cried. "We can't-we need to stay on the path!"

Bilbo rant o join them. After days, Bombur finally woke.

"Why ever did I wake up!" Bombur cried. "I was having such beautiful dreams. I dreamed I was walking in a forest rather like this one, only lit with torches on the trees and lamps swinging from the branches and fires burning on the ground; and there was a great feast going on, going on for ever. A woodland king was there with a crown of leaves, and there was a merry singing, and I could not count or describe the things there were to eat and drink."

"You need not try," said Thorin. "In fact if you can't talk about something else, you had better be silent. We are quite annoyed enough with you as it is. If you hadn't waked up, we should have left you to your idiotic dreams in the forest; you are no joke to carry even after weeks of short commons."

"Then carry me furthur."

"Are you kidding me?" Violet sneered, still sore from helping Dwalin with his for a while. "We are all sick and tired of carrying you! Let your legs take their share, we have carried you far enough for hours."

"Vi, easy on the man," Kíli told her. She jerked her shoulder off of Kili' hand.

"Go on, if you must," he said. "I'm just going to lie here and sleep and dream of food, if I can't get it any other way. I hope I never wake up again."

They shook Bombur up as he got up and groaned. The dwarves and the hobbits continued to walk through the diseased forest. Violet blindly walked about.

"Violet, wait!" Nori cried to her and grabbed the hobbit girl by her shoulders. Vi looked donw and saw the path disappeared. She almost fell but thankfully Nori grabbed onto her and Violet sighed in relief.

"Keep moving. Nori, Miss Violet," Thorin said as he made his way up to the lead. "Why have we stopped?"

"The path, it's disappeared," Nori answered, releasing Violet but pushing her back.

"What's going on?" Dwalin shouted.

"We've lost the path!" Oin snapped.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin shouted.

Every member of Thorin's company where searching everywhere for the path. Balin was far away looking it.

"I don't remember this place before, [Balin:] complained. "None of it's familiar."

"It's got to be here!" Dori shouted.

"What hour is it?!" Thorin asked again. Violet looked at him.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is," Violet complained.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin shouted.

They searched for a way, but how could they. Gandalf warned them something like this would happen.

 _Oh why did we not listen to Gandalf's warnings,_ Bilbo thought as he walked around with everyone else.

Instead, Bilbo and the dwarves and Violet continued as if nothing dramatic had happened. Bilbo thought he saw two of himself, but it was in fact Violet behind him. Before he tripped, Violet got hold of him. THey could no t go on any longer. They stopped after a while of walking around. Dori 's brother, Ori, found a tomacco pouch that once belonged to Bofur. He looked at it.

"Look," Ori said.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods," [Dori:] said. Then Bofur with Violet at his side, took the pouch from Dori.

"You guys are the dwarves, Dori," Violet snapped with her arms crossed.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine," Bofur said. Bilbo looked at his friend and knew that it was Bofur's

"Because it is yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost," Bilbo said, growing frustrated and angry.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east," Thorin snapped.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun," Oin wondered.

"Look for it then! Violet snapped. "I'm sick of everyone yelling and us being lost. I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS DEATH-TRAP! I wish I could just get out of here and be done with you all"

"What's stopping you, purple girl?" Nori asked and Violet grew ready to punch him.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-" Bilbo turned to his friends. That was when she and the dwarves started arguing, and pushing and shoving themselves. Fili and Kili started to attack Ori, but Nori had to push them away from hsi younger brother. Violet argued with Gloin and Dwalin. Thorin fought with no one when he heard the sound of whisperes Bilbo heard earlier.

"What's that?" Thorin said. He turned to his kin and friends and shouted. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched."

* * *

Bilbo took off the supplies from earlier and began climbing up the trees as the company continued to argue. He made it up to the tree tops and took a breath. He could feel the sun on his face and look at the sun setting. Butterflies flew around the Hobbit. Bilbo laughed at the sight of the blue and purple (almost black) butterflies. "

I- I can see a lake!" Bilbo said and then followed a river. "And a river." He brought down a branch blocking his view. "And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there!"

Then, when no one answered, Bilbo got scared.

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello? Violet!" Bilbo shouted. "Thorin! Balin! Dwalin! Anybody?!" Then he looked back. "Hello?"

From afar Bilbo saw trees cracking. That was when Bilbo grew nervous and slowly descended from the trees. Something was coming closer. Something big and terrible. When the hobbit stepped off the branch, the web was on his foot and Bilbo started falling, while screaming in pain. A giant spider burst out through the spider webs and Bilbo screamed, falling further. Next he saw nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5: Flies and Spiders

**Chapter 5**

 **Flies and Spiders**

The next Thing Bilbo, Thorin, Violet and Company knew they were wrapped in the spider's webs. They had to bust out of this one while some of them hung upside down. Bilbo meanwhile had to figure a way out of there. A spider was dragging him out. Bilbo saw the thing about to poison him. He took out his sword and stabbed it before he was its victim. He used the sword to cut the web open. Then he saw his friends hanging from branches and spiders surrounding them. Bilbo took his ring and slipped it onto his finger, slipping into the other dimension. And that was when he heard the spiders talk.

"Kiilll theemm. Kiill theemm." a spider sung.

"Eat them now," the spider siad. "and runny."

"Their hide is tough. There is good juice inside." another one said

"Stick it again! Stick it again! Finish it off!" said another one.

Bilbo looked over the tree and saw that Bombur was about to be eaten. The dwarf was trying to kick at it but he couldn't.

"Ahh! The meat's alive and kicking!" a spider said.

"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast." another said.

 _Poor Bombur,_ Bilbo thought. The hobbit quietly walked over to them and ducked in time from one of the spiders getting him. He picked up a piece of wood with his hands and threw it out so the spiders would be distratcted.

"What is it? What is it? Kill it! Feast! Feast!" the spiders chanted and raced to see what the source of the noice was. Something went aback in Bilbo's plan because the spider starting it started to eat Bombur.

"Fat and juicy. Just a little taste," the spider said.

Bilbo snuck behind it and struck it on the Spider's rear. The spider dropped Bombur to find its attacker and Bilbo continued to strike at it. "Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!" the spider said still searching for Bilbo. said hobbit took off the ring off his finger. Bilbo smirked.

"Here!" Bilbo said with the smile. He took out his sword and killed the spider, watching it crying.

"It stings! Stings!" the spider cried and fell to the ground dead.

"Sting. That's a good name." Bilbo said to the dead spider. Then he looked up at his dwarven friends and his best friend and smiled. "Sting!"

As he went, Bilbo slashed at the ends of the cocoons of spider webs, and Violet and all the dwarves fell to the ground. Most of them cursed as they took their webs off of them.

Violet screamed after she took hers off.

"Darn spiders!" Violet shouted.

Where's Bilbo?" Bofur shouted.

Violet looked around and saw he was gone.

"Bilbo!" the dwarves and Violet shouted.

"I'm up-" Bilbo started yelling before a spider attacked him.

Both of them struggled and the Ring fell out of his pocket. Before it could attack more, Bilbo took out hsi sword and killed it in the stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dwarves are running when one of them lands on Bombur. Dwalin and the others grab four legs on each side.

"Pull! Dwalin shouted.

Together, eight of the dwarves kill the spider.

* * *

Bilbo looked everywhere for the ring and found nothing.

"Where is it!" Bilbo yelled as he looked for it.

Then he saw the Ring and also a sword laying next to went to get the items but he stopped when an odd-looking and younger spider was coming towards it. Bilbo started yelling as he attacked it. He kept slashing at it until it was dead. Bilbo went off his berserk rage and picked up the ring. Then he looked back at the Spider. He was disgusted at how he reacted and tears started swelling up his face. The ring was later not the only thing, but Bilbo also saw Violet's sword, Orcbane. It was not glowing blue, but it was lost from Violet. It was during a struggle. He saw the spider legs there and grabbed onto her short sword and strapped it to his belt with Sting. Then Bilbo looked back to the ring about to put it back when he heard the dwarves screaming.

* * *

Vi and Thorin led the dwarves through the woods when they were interrupted by another spider coming towards them. Violet shouted as she pointed at it. Thorin saw that giant spider coming straight towards them and grabbed onto his sword and pointed it out at it. Out from the shadows, came a blond Wood elf. He came from the spider's line and split it in half. Legolas took his bow and arrow, pointing it at Thorin. Other elves came out and pointed their arrows at the company.

Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas sneered.

"Help!" a dwarf shouted. It was Kili who was in trouble.

"Kili!" Fili shouted for his brother.

Kíli was being chased by the last of the spiders. When it was ahppening, a beautiful elf maiden came up and started killing at it. She killed three of them with her bow and knife. One over Kili was killed by Taruiel's hand. The dwarf prince saw the spider coming closer.

"Give me your dagger! Quick!" Kíli shouted.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken," Tauriel said. She took her dagger and killed the spider, leaving Kíli impressed and awed at the same time.

Tauriel searched Violet looked through her coat, but they found nothing useful for her. One of them took her coat apart and grabbed onto something that was apparently a necklace.

"That's mine, my lady," Violet said as Tauriel looked at it.

"It is yours," Tauriel said then sh e read the description on it, "Marah Cauliflower?"

"That's my mother's name!" Violet snapped as she looked at it. "Also father named Tom Greenhill III, and two brothers, named Tom and Will, a sister named Hazel. And also two nieces and three nephews and my sisters-in-law, Bluebell and Samantha Brandybuck."

Tauriel examined Violet.

"You're not a dwarf," Tauriel said. "A group of dwarves and a halfling. Strange traveling companions."

"That's what Elrond said," Violet said with a smile, Tauriel sort of smiling.

"What about that brown-haired dwarf? What's he like?" Violet was surprised Tauriel would ask that.

"You mean Kili, the one you just saved?" Violet asked then she whispered. "Prince Kili is a royal pain. But his heart's in the right place."

"I like you, Miss Hobbit," Tauriel said with a smile.

"My name's Violet," Violet said.

"Tauriel to you, Violet," Tauriel said and smiled at her new friend while giving her back her necklace.

"Are the spiders dead?" Legolas asked Tauriel while standing in front of her and Violet.

" Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder," Tauriel said.

Thorin was staring at Violet with a disapproving look.

This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin," Legolas said as he looked over Thorin's sword. He looked to Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin snapped. He and others gasped when the sword was pointed at Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," Legolas snapped and ordered the dwarves and Violet to be taken away.

Before being pulled away, bofur was able to get to Thorin.

"Thorin where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

Thorin looked behind him. He looked for Bilbo but the Hobbit was nowhere to be found. _Where is he?_ Thorin now accepted the hobbit was his responsibility, but the poor little hobbit would be lost in that accursed forest. Unaware of Thorin the dwarves, Violet and the Elves, they were being followed by an invisible figure.


	6. Chapter 6: The Elven City

**Chapter 6**

 **The Elven City**

Bilbo followed them into the Elven city. He was trailing behind as the door was closing. Legolas looked behind him to see if the presence he felt was coming. He thought it was just another breeze. He was unaware that another hobboit was following them. Violet and the dwarves were walked in a line, guarded by the guards. She tried biting off the ropes around her hands with her teeth, but it didn't ever work.

Flies and Spiders

The Company was led to the throne room. And on the throne was Thranduil, the enemy Elf of all dwarves in Thorin's family. He sat their majestically, and Violet had to admit, more majestic than Thorin ever was. He was the Elf man mentioned in her and Bilbo's mothers' stories. Bella met Thranduil once while Marah, her mother, met him on several occasions. The King overlooked all of them. Bifur growled at Tauriel, looking at him strange looks.

"So much for the benevolence of Thranduil, Lord of the Elves," Dwalin said sarcastically, holding up his bound hands. "Is this how you treat travellers in your lands?

"Only those who annoy me," Thranduil snapped, but in a calm voice.

THe two guards allowed Balin,D walin and Thorin to stop closer.

"Is it a crime now to be lost in the forest? To be hungry and thirsty?" Balin asked.

"It is a crime to wonder in my realm without leave. If you forget, you are using the road my people made."

Violet gulped too loudly.

"Violet, hide your face," Fili whispered to her. Violet looked down before Thranduil could get a look at her. She did look awfully familiar, but the King let it go and then turned his attention to Thorin Oakenshield.

"It has been a long time since Thorin Oakenshield traveled so far east For what purpose? Where does your journey end?"

No one said anything. Instead they led the company to the dungeons. THen the king demanded he left Thorin while his friends were thrown into the dungeons.

* * *

The ropes were gone when she went into the cell. Violet looked at her skin in the mirror of her necklace and saw that she was very pale from not seeing the sunlight. If there was no sunlight, then Violet would not get any tanner then she was before.

"This is not the end of it! Do you hear me?!" Dwalin shouted as an Elf closed the cell door.

"Let us out of here!" another cried.

Kili saw his brother Fili being searched with one more dagger before being thrown into the dungeon.

"Aren't you going to search me?" Kili asked, looking to Tauriel. "I could have anything down my trousers?"

"Or nothing," Tauriel said and closed Kili's door. He smiled to himself, thinking how beautiful she was.

"Why does that Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?" Legolas asked.

"Who can say? He's quite tall for a Dwarf," Tauriel said. THen she stopped herself as she was blushing. "Do you not think?"

"Taller than some..." Legolas said, "...but no less ugly."

Legolas and Kili both glared at each other before the Elf prince turned away.

* * *

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand," Thranduil said to Thorin. "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." He looked closely to the dwarf king. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I am listening," Thorin said.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

"A favor for a favor." He turned away to the edge of the steps.

"You have my word. One king to another," Thranduil says.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" He turned angered to the Elf-king and pointed him accusingly. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! Imrid amrad ursul!"

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the Great Serpents of the North." His allusion disappeared and scars appeared and looked blind in one eye. His face returned to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. you are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

* * *

After his "conversing" with Thranduil, like the other dwarves, Thorin was locked away in a cell next to Balin. It was the same one Violet was in. She watched Thorin being thrown in it.

"Thorin," Violet said. She went down and helped him stand up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Thorin said as she and him got up. He looked to Balin who knew exactly what happened.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did," replied Thorin. "I told him he could go-" he said something inappropriate in Dwarvish, "-Him and all his kin!"

Balin closed his eyes, clearly not amused at Thorin's language. He sighed in frustration.

 _I really don't want to know what he said_ , Violet thought.

"Well...that's it, then," sighed Balin. "A deal was our only hope."

"It's not our only hope," said Thorin, staring out into the window, knowing that Bilbo would come to their rescue. And he was right.

* * *

Bilbo walked in the hallways unseen by all. The Elven king looked in his direction and that was when Bilbo froze.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" the Elven king asked.

Otuf rom the stairs, Tauriel went out to the room.

"I was coming to report to you." Tauriel said.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past."

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we could kill them at their source-"

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task."

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure."

Bilbo walked away and Thranduil looked where the sound was coming from. Tauriel bowed her head and went to turn away before Thranduil spoke again to her.

"Legolas said you fought well today. He has grown very fond of you."

Tauriel looked back behind her. "I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard."

"Perhaps he did once. Now, I'm not so sure," Thranduil said as he poured from the pitcher to the glass.

"I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf."

"No, you are right. I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

* * *

Tauriel did her occasional sweep to make sure each and every dwarf was inside their cells, under lock and key until she froze and saw that Kili was holding something in his hand. It was a stone. She stopped to ask him.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asked.

"It is a Talisman," Kili answered. "A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone..." he showed it to her, "...they will be forever cursed!"

Tauriel was terrified by that and turned away from it to leave.

"Or not," he said before she leaved. "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token. Kili: A Rune Stone. My mother gave me it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel asked.

"That I would come back to her," Kili said, remembering Dis, and then he put the stone in his hands. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" Tauriel asked.

"Nah," he said as he shook his head.

He tossed it and Dis' talisman started to fall off the edge until Tauriel's foot stepped on it and she picked up, looking at it. There were laughs that Kili had heard.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there," Kili said.

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away."

"It is memory, precious and pure," Tauriel said. She gave the stone back to Kili, "like your promise. I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once," Kili said as Tauriel sat to listen to Kili's story. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you..."

They were unaware that a certain Elf was watching them from afar.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore," Violet said as she grabbed onto her wounded shoulder. She started shivering.

"Has that wound ever healed?" Thorin asked her as he sat down nex t to her. "Let me see."

Violet took off her jacket and brought down to the bandage on her shoulder. Thorin removed the blue cloth from her ripped shirt.

"That was also where the spider poisoned you," Thorin said as he took off the cloth completely. The wound was getting worse. Then he looked up to Violet and she was sleeping in a sickly way. "Miss Greenhill?" Thorin shook her shoulders. "Wake up!" She didn't even stir. "Miss Greenhill? Violet!"

The same elf Violet befriended earlier that day unlocked and rushed into the cell. Tauriel had been talking to Kili earlier and later walked downt he halls after his story was finished. That was when she heard the Dwarf King shout the Hobbit's name. She took the Hobbit frin Thorin's grasp and into her own embrace. She looked Violet over and asked, "How long has she been like this?"

"For a couple of weeks," Thorin Oakenshield reluctantly answered. "She has an Goblin wound on her right shoulder."

She saw it. Whatever it was, it wasn't a non-fatal wound. Poison was in her blood.

"I have to get her to the infirmiry," Tauriel said.

She silently lifted Violet into her arms and started walking down the halls. Bilbo stopped in to see her but then he saw Vi's pale stage and went after her. From the door, he saw the red-haired elf place his companion on the bed. Tauriel took a bit of Kingsfoil (Athelas) and spoke in Silvan and put it in Violet's body. As she spoke the words, Violet was healed of the venom inside her. The elf maid smiled in relief that her friend was breathing in an d out in a normal rate. Violet was now sound asleep, and no longer groaning in pain. Bilbo was relieved when he heard Tauriel sigh in relief as she brought Violet back to with her cell-mate, Thorin Oakenshield.

"She will be alright," Tauriel said as she placed Violet down and used something as a pillow and Violet's coat as a blanket.

The elf maid turned to leave but not before locking the door again. She looked at Violet one last time before turning away. Bilbo watched from a distance. They had to get out of Mirkwood and fast. It would not be healthy for any of them anyways. The most fact was they had to get to the Mountain before Durin's Day.

"Welcome back to the world of teh Living, Ms. Greenhill," Thorin said, with a hint of humor in his gruff voice.

"Very funny," Violet snapped as she sa t up. When she did, Violet felt no pain. "What happened last night?"

"One of Thranduil's peoples healed you from the brinkof death. I've not seen anyone so pale before in my entire life. "

"That elf you met, what is her name?"

"Tauriel."

"She's the one who saved you. I'm grateful for that"

"I thought you hated elves."

"I meant I'm grateful that you're still alive." Thorin snapped.

"I thought you didn't even care about-" Violet snapped back, but then stopped herself.

"Didn't care about what?"

"I thought you didn't care about me or Bilbo."

Thorin was surprised at Violet's accusations. Of course he did care, but how would he word it, being the stubborn prince that he was. From that moment on the converstations had ended. There was a silence in Thorin and Violet's room tonight. They hardly said word together until their dinner came by. They had been stuck there for one day and they were out of boredom. Vi silently ate and stared at Thorin before leaning back in the corner of gave her a silent look, but an empathetic small smile. Then she looked back down at the half-eaten dinner and continued until nighttime when Violet was"sleeping" when Thorin went to talk to her.

"It's not that I'm careless, Miss Greenhill," Thorin explained as the hobbit "slept". "For some time, I've been thinking that I have been a little harsh towards you and Master Bag—Bilbo. You're new friends to me and my kin. That we are grateful for. I told Gandalf that I would not baby-sit you. I can try— _We_ can try being friends."

 _Then I accept your apology,_ Violet thought before succombing to a slumber. She heard Thorin say good night before she dreamed.


	7. Chapter 7: Barrels out of bond

**Chapter 7**

 **Barrels OUt of Bond**

The next day, Bilbo Baggins walked through the Elvenking's halls. He was relieved Violet was recovered by the next day. He kept searching for the keys until one hour in the afternoon he found them. Bilbo hid and listened to them talking.

"we're running out of drink. These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them," Elros said as he followed Galion drinking. Elros was the captain of the guard.

"Say what you like about our ill-tempered king, but he has excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it," Galion said as he drank.

"I have the dwarves and their female companion in my charge," Elros said, holding the keys.

"They're locked up; where can they go?" the Butler asked.

He took the ring of keys from ELros and hung them on a hook. Then Bilbo realised that was their way out. When he saw the two elves knocked out from too much drinking, the hobbit took the rings to free his friends.

* * *

"I'll wager the sun in on the rise," Bofur sighed, bored. "Must be nearly dawn."

Fili sighed in frustration while leaning next to the side door.

"We'll be stuck here for eternity," Violet said quietly. Thorin had his hand on her shoulder for comforting her. Violet was still weak that Thorin had to take care of her for the first four days of their capture.

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori questioned from another part of the dungeon.

"Not stuck in here you're not," Bilbo said. He held up the keys in front of Thorin and Violet who both looked up. Every dwarf was at their cell door.

"Bilbo!" Balin cried. The other dwarves in fact called his name. Bilbo was startled as he inserted the key into the lock of Violet and Thorin's cell.

"Ssh! There are guards, nearby!" Bilbo hissed. He heard the key click.

"Bilbo!" Violet said in a whisper. she went into his arms and embraced him with a hug.

"If you two would be so knd to not display affection right now, we still got to get out of here," Thorin said. They sheepishly stepped away from each other. Bilbo went to Balin's next and unlocked the door. Balin chuckled at Bilbo's deed as he continued to unlock all th ecells. He looked at Violet and then at the sword he had on him.

"And my lady, I believe this is yours," Bilbo said. VIolet smiled as she strapped Orcbane back to her waist. The dwarves started going in the opposite direction Bilbo wanted them to go.

"Not that way. Down here, follow me!" Bilbo called and the other dwarves started following Bilbo and Violet down the hallways. He led them to the cellars where a bunch of barrels were being kept at and also two drunken, passed out elves.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili exclaimed.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur snapped.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo snapped back but he shoved right past the Hobbit. They filled in the barrel room.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo told them. Dwalin shoved through the crowd of dwarves to where Bilbo, Violet, and Thorin were standing.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin snapped.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo begged.

"Bilbo, I love you like a brother, but this has to be one of the most ludicrous plans you've ever came up with, Violet said, agreeing with Dwalin. The other dwarves started arguing between themselves. Bilbo gave Thorin a pleading look. The dwarf turned and snapped, "Do as he says!"

The dwarves stopped their groaning and got into a barrel alone. Bilbo lift Vi into one on top of another dwarf. They peeked their heads out of the barrels.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo answered. Before anymore questions where asked, Bilbo pulled the lever with all of his strength. They were able to roll out successfully into the water. Bilbo turned and realized every last barrel was taken. He searched for another one, but he could not. He heard them approaching and then as he backed away, Bilbo fell into the water. He clawed at the water for finding himself when Violet grabbed onto Bilbo and had him holding on to the other side of it all.

"Need a hand?" Violet asked and Bilbo laughed at her. Nori seeing her distress actually allowed Bilbo inside his own.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin appraised him. Bilbo gave him a "don't mention it" wave as Thorin demanded that they continue on with their journey. It was quite a bumpy ride that Vi had the feeling she needed to regurgitate the breakfast Thranduil had provided for them. A while back, Tauriel had to look for their prisoners. Instead, she found them gone.

The sound of the horn had echoed to the gate, which was the company's only escape route. The elven guard at the gates closed them and made the barrles clash in with each other. Looking back at the elves, an arrow hit the guards from the back. An Orc snarled as it went over the gates.

"The Orcs are upon us," Violet cried. An orc came closer ot her and she slashed it with her sword. Dwalin threw his head back and smashed the Orc on its cranium.. One orc was about to kill Nori, until Bilbo took his sword and stabbed it in the chest. Thorin never knew Bilbo had it in him when the dwarf king saw Bilbo taking sting and the Orc fall into the water, dead.

"What?"

"The lever that wil get us out fo here," Kili said. He got out of his barrel and Violet got out of the water and waded through it. She saw several orcs coming nearer. Violet ook Orcbane and slashed across the Orc's chest and the next ones leg.

"Kili! Violet" Dwalin shouted, throwing the sword to Kili. Said dwarf ha dbeheaded one of them Violet followed behind. She threw the dagger she found and killed the one about to kill him. He stopped when Kili was hit in the leg.

"Kili!" Violet shouted.

She went down to her friend who groaned in pain.

"Kili!" Fili shouted for his brother.

"Kili," Thorin said underneath his breath.

"Stay still," Violet said as she pulled the arrow out of Kili's leg, which made him cry in pain. "Sorry."

"Vi, look out!"n Kili shouted. She looked behind herself and saw the Orc approaching her and Kili . Before the hobbit could do anything, an arrow flew into its head and it dropped dead. That arrow was Tauriel's, saving Kili and Violet from that terrible fate.

" **Kill her. Kill the she elf!** " Bolg shouted. Orcs are coming to kill the elves.

"Come on!" Violet said.

She went to the lever and started pulling. Kili came to her aid and pulled the lever which all of them fell out. He puts Violet in his protective embrace as they jump from the balcony and into the empty barrel.

"Ow! Kili!" Violet shouted.

He looked down at her and lifted her up to his height.

"Sorry," Kili apologized as he embraced her with one arm. The barrels containing Thorina nd Company fell out the water fall and down the river. They weren't having a really good time. Most of the dwarves had tried paddling. The current was too strong for anyone to change course.

 _If we get through this, I'm going to strangle Bilbo!_ Violet snapped in her head as the water went through her nose. Taking her sword, Violet used it to kill the Orc coming towards her and Kili. Elves chased the Orcs through the trees and shot them as the went along the waters. From the side, Bombur with his container bumped into thousands of Orcs as it went down the hill. It was a wreckage by the time it made to a stop, enough for Bombur stick his appendiges out and fight the oncoming orcs.

Legolas was fast on his feet, or on the Dwarves' heads. He balanced himself on Dori's and Dwalin's heads and lept of of them, which made Dwalin sneer. On the shore, Legolas started killing orcs simultaneously. Thorin took his sword and killed the one about to kill the Elven Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas looked back and watched as his savior and the Company go through the rivers. Unknown to the Prince, an Orc had his arrow and bow pointed at Legolas and fired it at him. Another arrow collided with the Orc's and Tauriel came out to attack it and almost kill it.

"Tauriel! _Stop!_ Lgolas cried. " _This one we keep alive_."

* * *

In the High Fells, Gandalf was alone. He came through a halt in the falling rock on the walkway. He slowly walked through the tombs and carefully slid on accident and to the tomb. A bird flew through scaring the old wizard. He turned to find only his cousin, the brown wizard, Radagast the Brown

"Oh, it's YOU!" Gandalf said.

"Why am I here, Gandalf?" asked Radagast.

"Trust me, Radagast. I would not have called you here without good reason."

"This is not a nice place to meet."

"No, it is not."

"Theses are dark spells, Gandalf, old and full of hate. Who was buried here?"

"If he had a name, it's long since been lost. He would have been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number. One of nine." He took his staff and showed it down to other eight crypts. The two wizards had left the mountain.

"Why now, Gandalf? I don't understand," said the brown wizard.

"The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur."

"But it cannot be the Necromancer. A human sorcerer could not summon such evil."

"Who said it was human?"

"The Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast, and in our blindness, the Enemy has returned. He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander, a commander of legions. The enemy is preparing for war. It will begin in the east. His mind is set upon that mountain."

"Where are you going?" Radagast said as he watched Gandalf leave.

"To rejoin the others," Gandalf explained. "I started this; I cannot forsake them. They are all in grave danger."

"If what you say is true, the world is in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger."

"You want me to cast my friends aside?"


	8. Chapter 8: Bard the Bowman

**Chapter 8: Bard the Bowman**

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called behind him.

"Not that I can see." Balin answered.

" I think we've outrun the Orcs." Bofur said, coming out and spitting water out of his system

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Violet called from her shared barrel with Kíli.

"Bofur's almost half drowned!" Dwalin said.

" Make for the shore!' Thorin demanded.

 _What a relief!_ Violet thought.

When they were almost there, Violet, soaking wet sat on the rocks and twisted her hair and watched the water coming out of her curls and then flipped it back as well as flipping her foot up and down to dry each of them out. She looked at Ori, and gave him a smile and her hand. Dwalin helped him out the rest of the way. She went up to get Bilbo and then glared at him.

"That is the last time I listen to your demands, Bilbo Baggins," Violet said, now furiated with her friend.

"Alright, I won't stuff you guys in a barrel again," Bilbo promised her. His friend smiled at him and playfully pushed him a little bit.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said to Bofur, who stared at him in concern.

"On your feet," Thorin told his nephew.

"Kíli's wounded, his leg needs binding." Fili told his uncle."

"There's an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving." Thori said.

I guess we need a Thorin Idea," Violet mumbled.

"Wait what?" Thorin asked her.

"Nothing," Violet said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo answered.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin said.

"I think they're right, Thorin," Violet said as she walked next to him. Thorin looked at her and then at his company.

" Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin commanded.

All the dwarves and the two hobbits all took their break that Thorin was giving them. Most of them were weak from their fight and rested on teh rocks. Suddenly, a tall figure started to loom over them. They all grew in alert, especially since the arrow was pointed at Ori, and Dwalin who was standing in front of him . Instead, he shot warning arrows at them. One went to the log that Dwalin held and the other one was shot out of Kili's hand. Thorin and Bilbo protectively pull Violet behind them. The bowman took his bow and drew back the string pointing it back at them again.

"Do it again, and you're dead," Bard warned them. Balin, meanwhile looked back and saw that the Bowman had a boat waiting for him and an idea came into his head.

"Excuse me, but um…you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin asked as he went towards the human. Balin showed the man his hands, showing he meant no harm. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

That was when the Bowman had lowered his arrow and looked at the dwarf lord skeptically.

" What makes you think I would help you?" asked Bard as he loaded the dwarves' barrels up in his barge. Balin and Violet were currently talking with him.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat," Balin said. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed?"

The bowman never answered him.

"Do you have any children, Master Bowman?" Violet asked him.

"Aye," Bard answered the hobbit lass. He loaded up more.

"Oh, how many?" she asked curiously.

"A boy and two girls." Bard answered the hobbit lass.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?: Balin said with a smile.

"Aye, she was." Bard answered sadly and looked back at the Company. Balin realized what he'd just done and then his expression fell to a sad one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Balin started to apologize

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties," Dwalin grumbled, tired at at his brother's polite nature.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked Dwalin, hearing on whta he said.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin spat.

"Just ignore him, he's been in a grumpy mood all day," Violet said, apologizing for Dwalin's terrible personality excuse.

Bard took it into consideration and loaded another barrel on a ship.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands." Bard said, looking at all of them.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills.: Balin lied, with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asked. Then he looked at Violet. "Then whta do you do with two hobbits, and one being a woman at that?"

"We're just looking gor adventure," Violet answered.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin stepped in and brushed Violet aside by pushing her softly.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said as he touched the side of the rumaged barrel.

"What of it?" Thorin said, with slight nervous in his voice.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended wel," Bard said. He looked at them. "No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil."

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.: Balin said.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler." Bard said smirk in his face.

"For which we would pay double." Balin siad, catching their smuggler's interest.

 _ **Mirkwood…**_

Legolas had Narzug on his knees. He took Orcrist and held it at his throat. His father surorunded him like hewas prey. Tauriel stood their hellplessly, ready to attack their captive enmy when necessary.

"Such is the nature of evil." Thranduil said in his dark voice. "Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth."

" You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves." Legolas said. "Why?"

"Not thirteen, not anymore," Narzug said. He was actually taunting Tauriel, seeing her reactions. "The young one, the blackhead archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison's in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon, and that poor little half-"

Tauriel knew he was going to talk about Violet. Now she felt insulted the thing was mocking her about Kíli but also about her newly found friend too.

" Answer the question, filth," Tauriel snapped.

"I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!" Narzug yelled in Black Speech. Tauriel took out her daggers threateningly.

"I would not antagonize her," Legolas warned the Orc.

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" Tauriel lunged at Narzug. She almost pulled the blade through him until...

"Enough! Tauriel, leave! Go now." Thranduil scolded. Tauriel walked down with a menacing look on her face, heading for the door. "I do not care about one dead dwarf. Answer the question, you have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free."

"You had orders to kill them, why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The Dwarf runt will never be King!" the orc yelled.

"King? There is no King under the mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare to enter Erebor Whilst the dragon lives," Legolas sanpped.

"You know nothing. You're world will burn."

"What are you talking about? Speak!" Legolas snapped.

"Your time has come again. My master serves the one. Do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you."

Thranduil started to grow worriedly. As the Orc cackled, Thranduil took one whisk and killed th e Orc right there. Legolas still heldthe Orc's head thent rhew it on the gorund.

"Why did you do that? You promised to set him free."

"And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." Thranduil says and then he twists his foot on Narzug's ankle.

"There was more the Orc could tell us.

"There was nothing more he could tell me."

"What did he mean by the flames of war?"

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it. I want the watch doubled at our borders, all roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it.

Legolas reluctantly walked to the guards at the gate.

"Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King." Legolas demanded.

" _What about Tauriel?_ " Elros asked after looking out.

" _What about her_?" Legolas asked.

 _" She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned."_ Elros answered.

Legolas looked out the doors, conflicted. She had gone after that dwarf and his friends, also the Hobbit girl she met. He would follow her to the end of the earth if he had to to bring her back home.

 _ **Far off the shore…**_

Bolg and his company were not far behind. They were on the shore. An orc bent down to taste the bit of Dwarf blood.

" _Dwarf blood_ ," the Hunter said "They were here!

" _ **There is another scent…**_ " Bolg said sniffing the air. " _ **Man flesh! They have found a way to cross the lake.**_ "

« First « Prev Ch 8 of 15 Next »

Review

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter

Story:

Follow Favorite

Author:

Follow Favorite

Bottom of Form

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL

Desktop/Tablet Mode . Blog . Twitter . Help . Sign Up


	9. Chapter 9 A Cold Welcome

**Chapter 9**

 **A Cold Welcome**

They managed to cross the lake with Bard's help. Violet and Bilbo stood together with Bilbo keeping her warm by putting an arm around her. They asked bard about him and learned the man's name.

"Watch out!" Bofur cried and Bard actually managed to steer away from the rock.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin asked in a deadlhy stare.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard said. Dwalin was leaning against a deck and then turned away from them and to his companions.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-man." Dwalin sneered. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

"Oh, Bard. His name's Bard." Bilbo said annoyed.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked curiously.

"Uh…I asked him." Bilbo answered as if asking a stupid question.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin snapped.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him." Balin said. "Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets."

The dwarves were turning over what money they had.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked Thorin.

"We don't." Thorin whispered back.

"There's um…just a wee problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said.

"Glóin, come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said, looking at his cousin. Everyone else looked at him. Violet, knowing him by now, knew he would hide anything basically.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture!" Gloin said, starting making excuses.

"For all we know, Glóin, you could be lying," Violet said shooting him a look.

"Now come on Violet," Glóin said. "Have I every lied to you?"

Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, point taken, but this time I tell the truth, dear.

Balin raised an eye brow and suspicious look at GLoin, knowing his cousin fro most of his life. "What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and…"

He realized they weren't listening. Bilbo and Violet themselves looked ath the Dwarves' lonely Mountain. It was actually an amazing sight. Violet thought it was very beatuiful view from where they were.

"Bless my beard." Glóin gasped. He reached into his pocket and shoved it in Balin's hands. "Take it. Take all of it."

" The money, quick. Give it to me," Bard said urgently, holding out his hand.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before," T

" If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say," Bard said. "There are guards ahead."

The company made noise as they were watching (or rather Bilbo) the men Bard and another man exchanging words.

"Ssh. What's he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us." Bilbo said ad quickly hid his eye away. Then he peaked out. "

"Now what's happening?" Violet wondered.

"Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo answered.

"What?" Thorin snapped.

"That villain, he's selling us out."

It was quite the opposite.

Instead of being betrayed Bard was acutlaly talking to him about refilling his barrels with fish. Violet admitted it was sufficating but at least they were safe. She would get a cold after this, but Bilbo was more sensitive of the cold than she was most of the time. Bard kicked one of the barrels.

Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard?" Alfrid mocked him. "Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Quiet," He snapped. " We're approaching the toll gate."

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!" the man at the gate yelled, "Oh, it's you, Bard!

"Morning, Percy," Bard greated his friend.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard answered.

"You and me both," Percy said. He almost handed Bard his slip into the town. There we are, all in order.

"Not so fast." said a cold voice. Everyone looked back and there was Alfrid, the Lake-town master's lackey. He read from the slip. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm,"

Alfrid: Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business." Bard replied coldly.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Alfrid said.

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart, people need to eat." Bard pleaded.

"These fish are illegal," Alfrid snapped. "Empty the barrels over the side."

They started tossing them into the water.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce," Bard said.

"That's not my problem," Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?"

"Stop!" Alfrid snapped at his thugs and they left the boat.

"Raise the gate!" Percy cried.

Guards on the bridge raised the gate as Bard continued to go through it. Percy gave him an annoyed look but Alfrid ignored it.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live," Alfrid threatened.

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives," Bard retorted.

After a while, Bard kicked the dwarves spilled out of their barrels. Before he knocked over Dwalin,t he dwarf came out and sneered at Bard.

"Get your hands off me," Dwalin snapped, and the rest of them passed out. Violet spit what was left of the fish water

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing," Bard told his spy. Then he had the company follow him.

"What is this place exactly?" Bilbo muttered to Violet. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"This, Mr. Baggins, is the world of Men," Thorin answered and led them on. Bard was stopped by Bain, the oldest of Bard's children.

Meanwhile below...

They followed the plumbing system as they were told. And at Bard's toilet, the dwarves said "ladies first". She shot them glares but went up anyways. Violet came out of Bard's toilet. She could not believe at the service that was given to her and her friends. She coughed very hard. Bain was waiting for her.

"Do you need a hand, My Lady?" Bain asked and held out his hands to her. He lifted her out of the toilet like he'd do for his sister Tilda when he came home.

"Thanks," Violet said and raced up the steps. Dwalin came next.

"If you speak of this to anyone I'll rip your arms out of their sockets." Dwalin threatened. He got out on his own and Bain told him to go ip the steps.

"Ugh I hate that way up," Violet said. She sat down. Sigrid looked down and saw more dwarves coming out of the toilet.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked suspiciously.

"Will they bring us luck?"

Violet actually sneezed and Sigrid raced to Violet and put a towel around Violet and started running her hands up and down to warm Violet up.

"Thank you," Violet said.

"You're not looking so good," Sigrid said, her motherly instincts running in her. She got a fresh tunic, brown pants and a grey belt with a green waistcoat and gave violet the fresh clothes. She also gave her ba black coat to keep her warm.

"Thanks," Violet said as she was given a hot chocolate after everyone was in the house. "Violet Greenhill at your service."

"Sigrid, at yours to," Sigrid said.

These girls would have a great friendship in the future, but there won't be any thing information until the future.

The rest of the company was given robes like Violet did with her clothes back on her body. Violet stood near the window, which was open. Thorin was next to her. The dwarf lord gazed outside the window. Violet caught him looking at the window.

"What is that?" Violet asked.

"it's the Dwarfish Wind-Lance, Miss Violet, and a painful memory," Thorin answered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said when he noticed Thorin's reaction. Thorin looked at Bilbo for as moment and then beck out the window.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was a day the dragon came," Balin answered coming behind Thorin, Bilbo, and Violet. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale."

Thorin was conflicted when he had the memory strike him.

" Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast." Balin continued. "But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand.

"If the aim of men had been true that day, much would've been different.

Bard approached the two dwarves and two Hobbit's with a suspicious look on his face.

" You speak as if you were there" Bard said suspiciously.

Thorin gave him a cold stare.

"All Dwarves know the tale," Thorin lied in a deadly voice.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bain said. " He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would've killed the beast."

Did he? Violet wondered in her mind.

Dwalin chuckled at Bain's assumption.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin said hopelessly.

"what if it isn't?" Violet asked.

"I assure you Violet, it is a story," Dwalin answered, ignoring Violet's stare.

"You took our money." Thorin said. " Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here," Bard said, with Thorin and Dwalin giving each other glances.

Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Violet gathered around to talk of their plans. They had invited Bilbo into their conversation, but he stayed out of it all.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn," Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls the morning after next." Balin said. "We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked, making Balin become unsure of themselves.

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili said.

"I do not believe you have much faith in yourselves," Violet said to her friends. "But you've got to stay positive despite the negatives."

Always positive are we Miss Violet?" Fili teased her but she just shook her head. Bard came back with damp weapons on the table. Bilbo looked back and saw every dwarf pick up their own weapons" Bard said he had.

Violet looked at him with concern realizing how poor the people of Laketown. She looked to the other side and sat down on the chair next to Sigrid.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crow bill, we call it." Bard answered. "Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

Every dwarf in the room groaned.

"We paid for weapons. Iron forged, swords and axes!

"It's a joke!" Bofur cried everyone throwing their weapons stubbornly back on the table.

"They always like this?" Sigrid asked.

Violet nodded her head.

"You won't find better outside the city armory." Bard said to the dwarves. Dwalin and Thorin shared a look "All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and/ key.

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go," Balin scolded the younger dwarf. Thorin looked at the dwarf. I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere," Bard snapped.

"What did you say?" Dwalin said to the man.

" There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall." Bard told them.

Unaware to the company Kíli was relieved when he sat down and inspected the blood covered tape but kept it to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 10**

 **To a Warm Welcome**

On the other side of the shores of Laketown, Tauriel searched through the forest and saw the dead deer ransacked everywhere on the rocky ground. She was standing right where the dwarves and the hobbits were picked off at. She was this close to getting to Laketown, with thoughts of Kíli on her mind. Of course, Violet was also coming across her mind to, poor Violet stuck with boys the entire journey, the only female of her group. Then she felt someone was behind her. She took her arrow and turned around.

" _ **I thought you were an Orc**_ ," Tauriel said relieved.

" _ **If I were an Orc you would be dead**_ ," he reminded her. "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own."

"But I'm not on my own." Tauriel answered.

"You knew I would come." Legolas said with Tauriel smiling. "The King is angry, Tauriel. For six hundred years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust. _**Come back with me, he will forgive you.**_ "

" _ **But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself.**_ " Tauriel looked back with Kíli and Violet's faces coming in her mind. "The King has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."

"It is not our fight."

"It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we are not part of this world? Tell me, _mellon_ , when did we let evil become stronger than us?"

""Hello, Bard. What are you after?" said a stall keeper as Bard ran through the doors looking for the tapestry.

"There was a tapestry. An old one. Where's it gone?" Bard asked, searching for it.

"What tapestry are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"This one," Bard answered.

"They were dwarves I tell you. Appeared out of nowhere. Full beards, fierce eyes. I've never seen the like." Hilda Bianca said. '

"What are dwarves doing in these parts?" asked one of the men.

"It's the prophecy. " said a fisherman.

"Prophecy?" said the first man.

"Prophecy of Durin's folk," Laketown man said.

"A prophecy?" Bard said, searching for the name of Oakenshield, then realized what his companions with do.

 _Prophecy,_ Bard thought. _The Lord of Silver Fountains. The King of Carven Stone. The King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness at the Mountain King's return. But all shall fade in sadness. And the lake will shine and burn._

When he returned home, Bard found the dwarves and their hobbits were gone.

"Da! I tried to stop them."

"How long have they been gone?" he asked urgently.

"You know what, next to the 'go through the plumbing system, this has to be the dumbest idea yet," Violet scolded the leader. "And I know that I have no right to call it 'stupid', for we did it quite reluctantly"

"No, Miss Violet, it is not," Thorin snapped at the hobbit girl next to him. "We need these weapons for our very own purposes to defend ourselves form the Orcs and Wargs."

They made it towards where armory was being kept, and no one was listening to Violet's voice of reasons. That was why she kept closer to Bilbo. He agreed with her that this wasn't a very good idea, but Bilbo said nothing about it. They made it and some of them were making sounds.

"Shah. Keep it down," Dwalin scolded a nearby Dwarf, not bothering to see who it was.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we'll make straight for the mountain," Thorin whispered. He sent up Nori, and then Bilbo, who both had run up their friends kneeling down as stairs. When Thorin was going to send Violet, she had her arms crossed.

"I'm not walking on a bunch of dwarves," Violet said, "especially if they are my friends, and I'm not going up there.

"You want to bet, Greenhill?" Dwalin asked her.

He hardly called her by her last name and mostly her first name. Instead of her protests, Dwalin instead lifts her up by her waist and then put her older his shoulder.

"Dwalin son of Fundin put me down!" Violet snapped at him. He set her on the ground once they were in the armory room. "I hate you."

"Well it I s either get caught down there, or up here where we have a better chance," Dwalin said. Violet raised her eyebrow, but they continued taking weapons off from where they stood. Everyone in the room where picking up whatever weapon they had the energy to. Violet stared at them and didn't bother with doing any of it. Eventually Bilbo handed her a sword or two and Violet just grumbled about it.

Thorin was also unaware of Kíli's wound still. Violet looked at Kíli questionably. He looked back at her and snapped, " What?"

"you shouldn't be doing this, Kíli," Violet told him. She whispered to him, " You are unwell. And you need tending to."

"How would you know that?" Kíli asked her.

Because I'm a healer woman's daughter," Violet answered, as if answering to a dumb question.

"Violet, I'm fine!" Kíli snapped, holding up the weapons in his arms, but Violet wasn't taking any of his excuses. She was this close to grabbing his ear and set him down to check him, until, Thorin piled up a couple more weapons in his arms. Thorin looked at his nephew with obvious concern.

"You alright?" Thorin asked him.

"I can manage." Kíli reassured his uncle. "Let's just get out of here."

As he walked to the stair, he suddenly tripped and fell down the steps, right down to the ground. From the distance, guards were being heard. Down below, the remaining Company started to run for it, until spears were pointed at them and then they halted. The same thing had happened upstairs and Violet looked at the sword that was currently at the side of her neck. The leader looked at Thorin, and then at Kíli, as if they were dwarves he recognized. They were forced together into the center of the town. Violet looked at Bilbo next to her and then Thorin on her other side and looked at him.

"I told you it was a terrible idea," she snapped at Thorin and crossed her arms, ignoring his death glares at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master of Lake-town

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire," the captain said, unaware Violet was giving him a glare.

"Enemies of the state, huh?" the master said.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire," said Alfrid.

"Hold your tongue! Dwalin snapped. This was the final straw. He was tired of being "nice" to everyone today. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thráin, son of Thrór! "

"Thorin Oakenshield, rightful King under the mountain," Violet said. Dwalin laid a hand briefly on her shoulder for her defiance. Said dwarf used his hand gestures for Vi and Dwalin to stand down. She allowed him to come in between them.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor accompanied by Hobbits of the Shire to reclaim our homeland," Thorin announced. Everyone was murmuring underneath their breaths as Thorin continued. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north! I would see those days' return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

"Death!" Bard cried and pushed through the crowd, showing himself. "That is what you'll bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this," Thorin said, keeping sneer out of his voice. "If we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain."

You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

"Why should we take you at your word?" the Master's lackey, Alfrid questioned. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

No one said anything. These people mostly didn't know Thorin, but these dwarves have known him for centuries. Violet was taken aback that none of the dwarves said anything. She already spoke out and didn't want to again.

"Me. I'll vouch for him," Bilbo said. It was Bilbo who decided to speak for Thorin, which made most of Thorin's company were surprised it was Bilbo who spoke out. Violet gave a look at Bilbo as did Balin, and the entire company had eyes on him while the Master searched for who was the owner of the voice, which was Bilbo after Bard showed Bilbo from Thorin's view and the rest for everyone else to see him. "I have traveled far with these Dwarves through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word then he will keep it."

Thorin even turned and looked at Bilbo with new eyes. A small smile formed on his face and looked appreciating down at Bilbo with soft eyes for a change. Every human in the room cheered when Bilbo was done talking his speech, but Bard was just infuriated more.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" Bard snapped, turning to look at Thorin. Bilbo sees Violet shivering and brings her closer to his clothes as Bard continues infuriating Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!" the master snapped.

Thorin looked at him and was in absolute shock when he looked at Bard. He could definitely tell they were related now.

"It's true, Sire. We all know the story." Violet grew annoyed with the Sheriff's lackey. She felt like going up there and punching the man in the face, but Bilbo's arm around her to keep her warm held her from doing it. "Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark.

Bard came closer to Thorin and warned in a low voice, "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right." Thorin whispered back. He grew fierce again and turned to the Great Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?

The Master hesitated, looking at everyone else. Thorin decided to continue on.

"What say you?" Thorin asked again.

"I say unto you…welcome!" the Master shouted and everyone but Bard cheered. "Welcome and rise! Welcome, King under the Mountain!"

It ended well for Thorin, but not for Bard as he looked coldly at him.


	11. Chapter 11: The Enemies' Doorstep

**Chapter 11**

 **The Enemy's Doorstep**

Violet and Bilbo were in fact together most of the time. On the third Wednesday they left for Laketown. Bilbo walked through the crowd that crowded them. Violet looked at him in front of her.

"You look absolutely ridiculous, Bilbo," she laughed.

"Now don't go thinking that I like it either," Bilbo said. "It's just temporarily, until we ditch these uniforms."

Violet overlooked the company and saw the was fourteen instead of fifteen.

"Bilbo where's Bofur?" Bilbo saw it, in fact, and agreed with her. Where was there friend at.

"Master Baggins, Miss Greenhill, come on," Thorin said. Violet looked at Thorin and trailed behind him and Bilbo. She took note that Balin studied her with his blue eyes.

"You alright lassie?" Balin asked her. Violet looked at him.

She shook her head yes. Bilbo looked at her and he'd known she was lying. He showed her a compassionate smile. Bilbo knew she was thinking for their friend Bofur and Bilbo had to admit it, he was feeling a little jealous y, but then he reminded himself violet was worrying for their friends. Infrared of talking to her he asked Thorin instead.

"We're one short," Bilbo said. "Where's Bofur?

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin said throwing his head back in Bilbo's Direction.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

The dwarves and the hobbits packed out the boat they would sail on and many others boarded. Kíli tried to board on our but Thorin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you." Thorin said. "We must travel at speed; you will slow us down.

"What are you talking about?" Kíli asked surprised. "I'm coming with you.

"No, no," Thorin said looking at him.

"I'm going to be there when that door's opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin…"

"Kíli, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin left him one last smile before his name was called.

Kíli looked at Thorin with nothing but betrayal Thorin left him in Laketown.

Óin decided Kíli needed someone help him so He stayed behind to burse Kíli back to health. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us." Fili protested with their uncle. " You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili..." Thorin almost spoke but Fíli ignored him.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili ignored his name called.

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin."

Fili looked at Kíli and realized how important his brother was. He moved to leave but then Thorin grabbed his arm.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"No, I belong with my brother," Fili corrected and took his arm out of his uncle's grasp. He stepped out of the badge and then closer to his brother.

"By my beard, is that the time!" Bofur cried and ran out the door very fast. "Wait!" Bofur was too late, the ship disappeared. He looked to the four dwarves. "Did you miss the boat as well?"

Kíli felt a shot of pain from his leg and they needed

"Kíli? Kíli!" he cried.

They were so desperate they went to Bard's house.

"o. I'm done with dwarves, go away!" Bard cried, closing the door.

" No! No! No one will help us. Kíli's sick." Bofur asked. "He's very sick."

Line division

"So quiet." Bilbo said. They were off the boat and had abandoned all their unnecessary objects. Now, they were at a barren land with ruined trees. There were no birds singing, nor any other animals making sound. Just felt the wind breeze.

"Wasn't always like this," Balin said, coming next to Bilbo. "Once, these slopes were lined with woodlands. The trees were filled with birdsong."

Speaking of birds, Bilbo saw one flying and squinted at it. Violet meanwhile was smiling at the bird. She offered it crumbs she had left in her pocket. It looked at her before biting off the piece of crumb. She smiled at it and the bird propped itself on her shoulder before she saw something: it smiled. It looked at her with a smile! Well, just before it flew away from her. Meanwhile Thorin saw Bilbo tensed up a bit and went to Bilbo's unoccupied space

"Relax, Master Baggins, Thorin said. "We have food, we have tools, and we're making good time."

He noticed the land now and ran to the edge of it where he saw Dale in ruins, the place he hasn't seen for sixty years. The others went to join him and saw the poor haunted city as well.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale," Balin answered Bilbo. "Now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday," Thorin said, appearing not to care for the ruined city of Smaug. "We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way."

Thorin started leading his companions out of the city but then Bilbo noticed it was where Gandalf was supposed to meet them at. It was the location that Gandalf promised when the company was on the borders of Mirkwood so long ago.

"Wait." Bilbo said, Thorin looked at the hobbit in front of them. "Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to—"

"Do you see him?" Thorin interrupted the male hobbit. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard." Thorin looked at the overlook and the ruined city of Dale. "We're on our own. Come," he told the hobbits.

Violet looked and realized that Bilbo was right. Gandalf was supposed to meet them there. She wanted to stay there to wait for him, but Thorin was thinking the opposite on what the Hobbits were thinking.

Bilbo looked back at the city, worried for their wizard companion. Violet then tugged on his arm and they continued looking for the accursed door.

Line division

"Dol Guldur. The hill of sorcery." Gandalf said as soon as it came into view.

It looks completely abandoned." Radagast said.

"As it is meant to. A spell of concealment lies over this place. Which means our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself. He has not regained his full strength," Gandalf said. He looked to his comrade and said, "Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her, we must force his hand."

"What do you mean?" Radagast asked, concerned at what would happen.

"I'm going in alone. On no account come after me." "Do I have your word?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Radagast then turned back. "Wait, Gandalf! What if it's a trap?"

Turn around and do not come back." He looked back at his friend and then proceeded with taking out his sword. "It's undoubtedly a trap."

He walked into the terrible fortress and raised his staff to perform a spell.

"The evil that is hidden here, I command it to come forth! I command it to reveal itself!" Gandalf cried.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Light of Durin

**Chapter 12**

 **The Last Light of Durin**

They split up. Dwalin and Violet looked at each other with interest. Thorin took Bilbo because bILBo and VIolet would have gotten easily destracted. As she walked near the rocky edge, the bird continued following her. It later landed on Violet's right shoulder. sHE Smiled at it.

"You really enjoy following me don't you?" Violet asked . The bird didn't answer her but it stayed on her shoulder.

"Are you feeding that thing, Violet?" Dwalin said. "Get that thing off you before it poops on you."

"He's friendly," Violet said. "It is a thrush."

"But it is not a raven. Now those are majestic birds."

"Thrushes are cuter in my opinion," Violet said.

They said nothing for a while until he saw something he never seen before on her, determination.

"You love him don't you?" Violet looked at Dwalin confused. "Bilbo, you like Bilbo."

"How did you know?"

"I may be older than you Violet, but I'm not that old," Dwalin answered.

"I don't know how to describe it, Dwalin," Violet said. "It's just because..."

* * *

"It's just because she's my best friend," Bilbo said to Thorin. "She's just...how do I know if she feels the same way about me the way I feel about her. I love her like a sister, but..." He sighed in frustration, not sure what to say.

"I don't know what that has anything to do with what we're doing, Master Baggins," Thorin said. He apparently listened, but didn't want to talka bout it like a time like this.

"I was talking to myself," Bilbo said, trying to pretend he wasn't talking to Thorin. The king looked at his hobbit friend and sighed. "Who were you talking about anyways?"

"No one you'd know," Bilbo lied, continuing to look for the door.

"Alright, we're not getting this done until you tell me who the woman you love back home," Thorin sighed, looking at Bilbo. He then sat beside him. "What is this woman at you keep talking about."

"Well, she's kind of not here right now," Bilbo said. "But she is here. Just not with us at the moment. Thorin looked at him with a smile.

"Miss Greenhill?" Thorin said. "I should have known."

Bilbo looked at him, and said, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I could see it in your eyes everytime you look at her. Nothing to be ashamed of loving her, Bilbo."

Bilbo looked at him surprised. That was the very first time he called him by his first name. Most of the time, Thorin called him "hobbit", "burglar", Mr. Baggins" or "Mr. Bilbo", never just his name alone.

" I'll keep your secret, my friend," Thorin said as he helped Bilbo stand up. "For now, we've got to finish the job."

He walked past Bilbo , who immediately followed after.

* * *

"Oh, the best friend dilemma," Dwalin said as he gently touched her shoulder. "Do not ever worry, Violet, I'll keep your secret, but don't hide your feelings any more. Now we must continue."

"Of course," Violet said with the thrush still on her shoulder before she walked to follow her companion.

* * *

Gandalf heard the sound of something going past him and he turned around to look for it, but it never came. He looked for the source of disturbance. He and ht edwarf attacked each other before Gandalf nailed him down and preformed a spell. Then Gandalf had one close look at the dwarf.

"Thrain? Son of Thror? My old friend." Gandalf said sadly and relieved at the same time.

"Gandalf? A lifetime. I have been here a lifetime." Thráin asked.

"I'm so sorry I gave you up for dead."

"I had a son." Thráin remembered him. "Thorin..."

"And you will see him again, my friend. Come, we must leave." He helped him up and they continued walking away.

"The Orcs had taken Moria. War. We were at war. I was surrounded. The Defiler. Azog the Defiler had come."

Gandalf then realized something and then took the hand that Thrain's finger, the reing missing.

"They took it."

"The last of the seven. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"There is no way out. They will stop you. The serpents will stop you."

To his mind the branches at the gates were closing but Gasndalf looked at him.

"It's an illusion. Just an illusion. What have they done to you?" Gandalf asked, slamming the gate with his staff

"I never told them. They tried to make me, but I never said a word. Have you kept them safe, Gandalf? The map and the key?"

"I gave them to Thorin. You'd be proud of him. He's taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor."

"Erebor..." Thráin said and backed away.

"He will retrieve the Arkenstone. The seven armies of the Dwarves will answer to a new king."

"No. No. Thorin must not go near Erebor. No one must enter that mountain."

* * *

Violet and Dwalin were called back by Thorin and gathered together .Violet immediately went to Bilbo's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bilbo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Violet answered.

"Did you two find anything?" Thorin asked Violet and Dwalin.

"Nothing," Dwalin answered.

"If the map is true, then the door his hidden directly above us," Thorin said.

Bilb o looked up grabbing Violet's hand. She followed him as he noticed the doors. The thrush looked at it with idol curiosity.

"You have keen eyes , Master Baggins," Thorin said and they began to climb their way up. S

Thorin and the others reached the top of the mountain, looking at where the hidden door would be at.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin said.

"Wonder what makes him say that," Violet laughed a little in Bilbo's east, who smiled at her a little bit. Thorin meanwhile looked at Violet.

"Miss Greenhill, the key, I left it with you," Thorin s said and Violet fumbled for it around her neck and snatched it off. Thorin offered he a grin and raised it to his company.

"Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!" Thorin cured and everyone else cheered.

"Hey, we have a key now. No idea Violet had it in the first place," Dwalin said, looking at Violet with a smirk. "That means there's somewhere there is a keyhole." He moved his hand around for the keyhole. Without luck, Thorin's signal to Nori was very clear as he tapped it n the rocky surface. No t even the dwarves' swords didn't break it down like Thorin thought it was

"It's no good!" Balin shouted. "The door's sealed! Can't be open by force. Powerful magic on it."

"We lost the light," Violet said in fear.

"No! Do not tell me what we've lost, Violet," Thorin snapped, Violet backed down a little bit a. He looked back at the map and read the words again.

" The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Thorin said, his voice breaking. "That's what it says. What did we miss?" Thorin looked at how cousin with sadden eyes.

"What did we miss? Balin?" Thorin asked.

The lass is right," Balin answered sadly. "We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away. It's over."

Violet then remembered something. They forgotten the thrush knocking part. Bilbo and her didn't give up at all.

"Wait a minute, what?" Bilbo asked. " Where are they going? You can't give up now!." He then looked at Thorin, who let the key onto the ground.

Thorin..." Bilbo begged, but the dwarf king said nothing, but shoved the map into Bilbo's shoulder. " Thorin... You can't give up now."

Everyone but violet listened to him.

"Stand by the grey stone..." Bilbo said.

Violet continued, "When the thrush knocks, and the setting sun.

"And the last light of Durin's Day will shine," They said together.

"Wait, what if it doesn't refer to the sun., but the moon..." Violet said. Bilbo looked slowly at her. The thrush left Violet's shoulder, which she realized and it started tapping on the side of the mountain. They looked at the moon appeared and the lights touched the stone wall, causing it to show the keyhole.

"The…the KEYHOLE!" Biolbo shouted, hoping for the dwarves to hear him. He and Violet ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Guys, come back! Violet cried.

"It's the light of the moon, the last Moon of Autumn!" Bilbo and VIolet shouted together.

"Violet, where's the key, where'd id Thorin Drop the key?" Bilbo asked her looking for it. "It was right here."

He then kicked something metal.

"NO!" Violet yelped, but then a dwarf boot stomped on the key's tie. She looked and saw Thorin had returned as did the rest o f the company. The leader reached down and grabbed it. He took the key and turned the lock.


	13. Chapter 13: Not at Home

**Chapter 13**

 **Not at Home**

"I know these walls." Thorin said as he and the companhy stepped inside the home and felt the walls. "These halls. This stone." He walked in furthur and felt the stone. "You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember."Balin said, tearing up. Thorin put his hand on Balin's shoulder and entered the house.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk," Gloin reading the "May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

"Uh, what..." Violet started talking and then looked at Balin. He looked at Bilbo and Violet to explain what it was.

"The throne of the king." Balin answered.

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone." Bilbo asked. "And what's that?"

Thorin: That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin answered.

"Well, make that two master burglars for you, Oakenshield," Violet said.

"I don't think so," Thoirn started.

"Come on we've been a long way together and we deserve this!" Violet siad, putting her arm around Bilbo's shoulder.

"Very well, Lady Burglar, if that is what you want," Thorin said, but refused to look at her. She looked at the arkenstone's graving just as well as Bilbo, who said nothing to her.

"Can you not do something?" Fili said as he held his brother down.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said, not sure what to do.

"We have nightshade, feverfew…" Bard started, rbinging medicine.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard answered.

"Pigs? Weed? Right,: said Bofur. He moved to make his plan become a reality and stopped to look at Kili

"Don't move." Bofur said without thinking and ran to find the pigs.

* * *

Bilbo held Violet's hand as Balin led them down the stairs and inside Erebor's halls. They weren't so sure about this idea, mostly because there might have been a dragon in the treasure room. Violet thought this, but Bilbo was oblivious to that fact. He just held Violet's hand, feeling the tremor in her hand as she squeezed his hand and he did it equally harder.

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked skeptically.

"A large white jewel, yes." Balin answered.

"That-that's it?" Bilbo stammered. "Only I imagine there's quite a few down there."

"I'd say an entire vault of it will be jewels, Balin," Violet said.

"There is only one Arkenstone. And you'll know it when you see it," Balin promised, going ahead and both Hobbits followed him. "In truth, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonor in turning back."

"No. Balin, we promised we would do this," Bilbo said.

"And we must try," Violet said, releasing her hand from Bilbo's.

"It never ceases to amaze me." Balin laughed.

"What's that?" Bilbo and Violet asked.

"The courage of hobbits," Balin answered, all exchanging smiles back. "Go now, with as much luck as you can muster." Bilbo and Violet headed down the steps before Balin responded, "Oh, and, Bilbo, Violet."

Both hobbits hmmd at Balin as they turned back.

"If there is in fact a um…a live dragon down there…don't waken it." Balin said, with Bilbo's eyes widening before turning away.

"Thanks Balin," Violet said sarcastically. "Very encouraging."

Balin just smiled at the young lass's response before he turned away and VIolet went to follow Bilbo into Smaug's lair.

"Hello," Bilbo said quietly as the entered the dragon's lair. He knocked on the wall, but echoes were heard and Bilbo draggged Violet next to him. They waited a few seconds.

"That was not a good idea, Bilbo," Violet whispered as the echoes were heard and Bilbo gave his friend a dirty look before they continued down the steps.

"He's not at home. Not at home. Good. Good, good, good," Bilbo said, but stopped and could not be but in awe when he saw the gold all over the floor.

"Great," Violet said. "This is going to take forever."

Both the hobbits climbed down the steps. Bilbo pointed for her to check over there and Violet went in the direction she was told to go to. Violet started growing mad, because they searched for the Arkenstone for a good half hour. Bilbo once thought a whit e jewel could have been the Arkenstone, but it just turned out to be a piece of junk. Bilbo and Violet eventually met each other with their hands touching before looking each other in the eyes. Bilbo reached at the cup and removed it from the pile of gold which later revealed a big dragon's eye and it opened. Violet covered her mouth before she could scream. He told her to run with his hands and Violet reluctantly did so, hiding behind a pillar. Bilbo meanwhile sat on a pile of gold watching as Smaug lifted his head and Bilbo took the Ring and sllipped it on his finger, making Bilbo disappear from the creature's eyes. Violet meanwhile looked everywhere for Bilbo then she turned and saw Smaug moving about. Then the dragon spoke and from Bilbo's point of view as he got up, the dragon was fiercer than it did from a faraway distance.

"Well, thief…" Smaug said as he sniffed the air for the hobbits. "I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you? Where are you?!" Bilbo took this chance and ran with all his might and ran as Smaug tried atching upt o him. Unknown to Bilbo he had just led the beast to Violet, who had quickly hidded behind the pillar's second one.

"Come, now. Don't be shy. Step into the light," Smaug said. "Mm. There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more…precious."

Bilbo saw a flash of red flames and yanked the Ring off his finger bbefore appearing to Smaug.

"There you are, thief in the shadows," said Smaug.

"I did not come to steal from you, oh Smaug, the unaccessibly wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them." Bilbo whimpered as the dragon met eye to eye with Bilbo (literally). He then showed his full body and Smaug asked, "And do you now?"

"Truly. The tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, oh Smaug, the stupendous," Bilbo said.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug asked.

"No. No."

"No indeed. You seem familiar with my name. But I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

"I…I come from under the hill."

"Underhill?"

"And under hills and over hills my path has led. And…and through the air, I am he who walks unseen."

"Impressive, what else do you claim to be?"

"I am…luck…luck wearer, riddle…riddle maker."

"Lovely titles. Go on."

"Barrel rider."

"Barrels?" Now that is interesting. And what about your lady friend and your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?"

"Dw-dwarves? Lady friend?" Bilbo asked. "No dwarves here, and I don't have a lady friend. You've got that all wrong."

"Oh, I don't think so, barrel rider. I should know, I saw a glimpse of her before she vanished up the stairs. "They sent you both in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside. And your little female companion certainly has disappeared, abandoning you."

No, not Violet, Bilbo said but then he saw Violet who shushed him with her finger but then he saw the Arkenstone and advanced to it. Then stopped when Smaug continued talking.

"Truly, you are mistaken, oh Smaug, chiefest and greatest of calamities."

"You have nice manners for a thief and a liar. I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better. It is the gold, the dwarves are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh. Did you think I did not know this day would come? That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain."

* * *

From outside the mountain, the dwarves felt something move about on the mountain. Dori feared for the worse, and asked, "Was that an earthquake?"

"That, my lad," Balin started and looked at his companions, "was a dragon."

* * *

From Laketown, the people heard what was coming from the Mountain.

"Da?" Sigrid said, terrified.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain said after looking out the Window.

"You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here," Fili pleaded to Bard.

"And go where?" Bard asked, backfiring at Fili's request. "There is no where to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda said terrified. "The dragon, it's going to kill us."

Bard took the last arrow he left in the roof.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard said.

Line division

Bilbo continued to hunt for the Arkenstone, but it kept escaping from his grasp and had to hide behind gold for the dragon not to see him.

"The King Under the Mountain is dead. I took his throne," Smaug said, searching for Bilbo. "Girion Lord of Dale is dead, and I have eaten his people like a wolf among sheep, and where are his sons' sons that dare approach me? I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron. No blade can pierce me!"

Line division

Bard had told his son to fallow him, and Bain was curiouser by the minute.

"A Black Arrow," Bain asked. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Because you did not need to know," Bard answered. "Listen to me carefully, I need you to distract the guards. Once I'm at the top of the tower, I'll slip the arrow to the bow."

It never was to be as the guards over there saw both father and son. Bard gave his child the blackarrow.

"Keep it safe, don't let anyone find it," Bard said.

"No," Bain refused.

"I'll deal with them!"

"I'm not leavin!" Bain shouted.

"GO!" Bard shouted.

Before the guards actually "take him in", Bard gave Braga a good old punch in the fast and outrun them by jumping several boats and fisherman. It would have been a daring escape if it hadn't been for Alfrid tripping him and the Laketown Master knocking Bard unconscious. Bain meanwhile took the Arrow and hit it somewhere no one will never find it.

* * *

"What about Bilbo and Violet?" Ori asked concerned. Not to mention thatr Violet had acted like Ori's older sister figure and Bilbo helped him along the way, the younger brother he never had.

Give them more time." Thorin answered.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin asked.

"You're afraid." Thorin stated. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather."

" You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there."

"I will not risk this quest for the life of two burglars." Thorin said, unaware that he was lining up with his grandfather's statue.

"Bilbo and Violet," Balin said, enough with Thorin's "excuses.' "Their names are Bilbo and Violet."


	14. Chapter 14: Run for Your Lives

**Chapter 14**

 **Run for Your Lives**

"It's Oakenshield," Smaug said. "That filthy dwarvish usurper. He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?

"No! No, no, no. I don't know what you're talking about." Bilbo lied. He moved to the Arkenstone, but the dragon came back.

"Don't bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. A darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land. You and your female are being used, thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your lives and found it worth nothing."

"No. No, you're lying. He would never do it," said a female voice. Bilbo was worried when Violet spoke. "He is our friend and would never let us die alone!

"And there you are, Lady Burglar," Smaug said, but he could not find her.

"I am more than just the lady Burglar," Violet said. "I am also the Indigo Flower of the Valley and the Lady under the Hills and Over them and also Lady of the Voices and Princess of Thieves.

"Oh, is that so, Miss Lady of the Voices," Smaug asked her. "What did that dwarf scum of a friend of y7ours promise you: a share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it!"

"My teeth are swords, my claws are spears. My wings are a hurricane!"His forktongue came out as he spoke. He sent Bilbo flying and then noticed something on the dragon's breast, a patch of skin was missing.

"So it is true. The Black Arrow found its mark.

"What did you say?

"I-I was just saying, your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug, the tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth.

"So it is true. The Black Arrow found its mark," Bilbo whispered.

"What did you say?" Smaug asked, hearing Bilbo. The hobbit quickly got up.

"I-I was just saying, your reputation proceeds you, oh Smaug, the tyrannical,' Bilbo said. "Truly, you have no equal on this earth."

The Hobbit almost made his way to the arkenstone, but Smaug, he caught Bilbo at it and a clever idea hit his mind.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad."

Bilbo froze in horror. He would not let Thorin suffer this fate.

"But I think not, I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief. How do you choose to die?" Smaug said as he was about to bite into Bilbo before the hobbit took his ring and vanished. When he was at the hallway, Bilbo fled when he heard Smaug's roars.

Bilbo ran up to where Violet was and yanked the Ring off as if nothing happened down there.

"Bilbo?" Violet said scarecely.

"Run, Lady of the Voices," Bilbo said. "Go Violet." She hesitated and Bilbo yellled, "GO!"

Violet was taken aback. Bilbo never yelled at her but Violet obediently did as she was told and ran for her life and Bilbo running in the other direction.

At Laketown, only Bain returned and Bard was gone. Bain had assured her that their father was alright, but he wasn't too sure himself. She heard something from outside and walked out to call for her father but nothing.

"Da? Is that you, Da?" Sigrid called, but nothing was heard. She went to close the door then the house shook from inside and an Orc shrieked and Sigrid quickly cloded the door, but they got in through the door.

They tried warding them off with all of their plates and other silverware. There was no hope. Fili quickly hid Bain underneath the table with his sisters. It was all mayhem until a blonde elf came smashing through the door and killing all in his path. Tauriel was lucky that the Orc didn't catch her and and Kili with all his strength killed the Orc before falling on the ground screechign in pain. When the path was clear, Bain and his sisters came out of hiding.

"You killed them all," Bain said, relieved.

"There are others. Tauriel, come," Legolas says.

Tauriel stopped. She could not watch Kili suffer from this terrible fate.

"We're losing him!" Óin cried to Fíli.

Legolas looked at her and urged his childhood friend to follow him. Tauriel refused to leave. She heard Bofur coming out of the hallway. She stopped him and took the weed from Bofur's hand.

" Athelas," she said.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked her.

Tauriel looked to Bofur and smiled. "I'm going to save him."

Violet unseathed Orcbane as soon as she left Bilbo, and she remembered holding it last time when Bilbo showed that he got her sword back, finding it on the forest floor. She heard someone coming down the hallway. She was about to slash whoever it was but the sword met hers.

"Thorin," Violet said coolly.

"Violet," Thorin also said coolly. Vi was surprised he didn't add "Miss" to her name. They slowly put their swords away.

"That's a first time without the 'Miss'," Violet said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you and Bilbo. What are you doing here?" Thori asked rhetorically.

"Being chased by a maniac dragon who thinks he is the king under the Mountain. Oh, and saving Bilbo."

"So, then let's save our friend, shall we?" Thorin asked.

"Yes we shall," Violet said as they both ran to a ledge but she looked everywhere. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. Until Thorin spotted him near the staircase.

"You're alive." Thorin sighed, Violet noting he had concern in his voice.

"Not for much longer." Bilbo cried.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?"

"The dragon's coming!"

"The Arkenstone? Did you find it?" Thorin asked again.

"No, we have to get out," Bilbo said weakly.

Thorin's murderous glare ended when he saw Violet's face.

"Violet?" Thorin asked. "You're as white as a ghost.

"Dragon," Violet answered.

Thorin looked behind him an dsaw the dragon coming at the three of them. Bilbo and Violet went behind Thorin, who was ready to defend them from the dragon until the rest of their friends came in with their weapons drawn. Smaug's chest started glowing, ready to spit fire.

"You will burn!" the dragon shouted.

As his chest glowed and readied to spit fire, the dwarves and the Hobbits rolled down the stairs and a pile of gold, breaking their fall. Violet had an inch of being dizzy and couldn't get up.

"Violet, come on," Dwalin said before picking her up bridal style and ran. She was practically nothing but a weightless feather. As soon as they were through the door, he placed her back on her feet. "Never freeze up like that again! Do you understand me!"

Violet quickly nodded with tear almost coming out of her eyes until Thorin came in with fire on his coat from Lake-town until he took off the coat and let it burn on the floor before someone put it out. He told the others to follow them with a raged dragon cryig Oakenshield as they ran through the halls and finally came to a hat, nwhich Thorin's company were quiet as a mouse to not signal the dragon to come. When they realized that the Dragon was no where in sight, Thorin and his company began whispering to each other. Dori shook Thorin's sleeve and whispered. "We've given him the slip."

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin disagreed, for it wasn't the first time Violet seen him argue with a Ri brother.

"Then he knows where we are," Violet said with scarece in her voice. Thorin looked at her and placed his broad hand over her petite shoulder

"He won't know where we are, Violet, he will not if we are quiet as mice," he comforted her at least with a smile as if he were calming one of his own nephews.

"So where to now?" Bilbo whispered.

"The western guard room. There may be a way out," Thorin said, with everyone looking at him.

"It's too high. There's no chance that way," Balin said.

"It's our only chance. We'll have to try," Thorin whispered.

The King signaled everyone to follow him onto the bridge. As they walked on the bridge, a coin dropped in front of Bilbo. Violet's eyes widen as she looked back at Bilbo who made sure none of the coins came out of his coat but the worm was on top of them, oblivious to the hobbits and the dwarves that were literally under his nose. When Thorin realized the dragon was not paying attention to them, he signaled everyone to follow him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Of Necromancers, Love and Courage**

Meanwhile with Gandalf and Thráin, let us see how things ended up with him. They ran through the ruins of Dol Guldur.

"He is waiting for them," said Thráin as they ran. "They are in league. The dragon and the One. Hurry. We must hurry."

Azog came out of the shadows, knocking Gandalf onto the ground. with a sadistic smile upon him. The wizard used his staff and magic to keep the Orc a distance away from him and Thrain. He silently told Thráin to run for his life and to not look back. The dwarf ran before any of the Orcs saw him . He had gotten away, hoping that he would leave and never come back.

"You have come too late, Wizard! It is done."

"Where is your master?" the Istar demanded. "Where is he?"

" **He is everywhere. We are legion!** " cried Azog. His enemy looked over and saw the warriors and wargs below. " **It is over.** "

With his staff, he smashed it on the ground and a flash of white light flashed over Azog. The wizard had run.

 **Run him down!** " Azog shouted.

Gandalf ran for his life after the flash of light distracted them. Then a black whole appeared before him.

" **There is no light, Wizard…that can defeat darkness.** " said the void. After his ferocious battle, the Wizard was blown back and the flaming red eye appeared.

"Sauron!" Gandalf said before he blacked out and when Gandalf woke up, he saw the legions upon legions of Orcs headed for the Lonely Mountain.

 **Laketown**

After Tauriel had fixed Kili of his affliction, she gently but firmly tied a bond on Kili's wounded leg. She said nothing to him as she continued rewrapping the wound and overheard Kili's brother and the healer, Óin speak to each other.

"I've heard tale of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness," he admitted

"Tauriel.." Kili started but she shushed him.

"Lie still." Tauriel told him, but Kili still continued talking.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She…she is far, far away from me," Kili continued. "She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream." Kili took her hand and asked her, "Kili: Do you think she could've loved me?"

Tauriel didn't know to answer.

"Stay close," Thorin told his company. They stopped and everyone else ran into the room to see that it was filled with corpses of the dwarves that dwelled there.

"That's it then. There's no way out." Dwalin said hopefully.

"The last of our kin. They must've come here, hoping beyond hope," said Balin. "We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days."

"Is this really the end?" Violet asked scared when Bilbo carefully and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath," Thorin said as if he was about to cry, but he turned to his friends. "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death," said Dwalin.

"Not if we split up." said Thorin.

"Thorin, we'll never make it," Balin said.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges," Thorin said. "We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together."

After a while of silence, many were quiet.

"Look at you guys!" Violet snapped when they voted it was a bad idea. "You're all trying to give up early without a second thought."

"Violet," Balin started.

"No! I talk!" Violet snapped. She walked up and stood on top of a table. "No more cowering in fear. No more will you let a bully like Smaug stand in your way." Thorin looked at her with surprise. The meek and shy Violet becoming the brave and outspoken soul taht hid in her months ago finally came out. "Would rather die in a ditch without hope? Or would you rather follow the King under the Mountain to help defeat his enemies?"

"Aye, Lass, we would follow him," Dwalin spoke up. "Till the ends of the earth.

"Will you be the people I knew when I met you guys in Bag End?" Violet asked them. They semi raised their swords and other materials, causing Violet to smile at the men she knew would ldead a greater aura then the last one.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Last chapter.**_

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Dragon's Demise**

Thorin split them into four groups The first group consisted of him, Violet, Bilbo and Balin. Dori, Ori, and Bombur took the second. Dwalin and Nori took the third, and Glóin and Bifur were the forth. They unexpectedly encountered the dragon while running to the forges. Smaug said there was nowhere for them to hide, as they were exposed more than they ever thought. He was led away by the second group, giving Balin, Bilbo, Violet, and Thorin the slip. Smaug was easily confused by this, but he still looked for the Barrel Rider and the Princess of Thieves. They were already running their way to the other side of the mountain by now. Balin was the only one who did not pass the hallway that led to the forges.

"It's this way! This way!" Balin yelled, catching only Bilbo's attention. "Come on!"

"Don't keep going!" Violet yelled to Thorin, but he didn't hear either of them.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted, earning the Dwarf Lord's attention. Thorin read his friends' expression, saying it is "It's this way." The sound of thumps and crashes were heard and they looked to see Smaug in their direction.

Thorin, knowing that Bilbo would be safe with Balin and Violet yelled, "Follow Balin!"

"Thorin..." Bilbo started questioning.

"Bilbo, look out for the fire!" Violet yelled as she and Balin pulled Bilbo into the hallway to safety.

Thorin quickly disappeared into the fire, and Violet feared the worse.

"You don't think that—" Violet started asking Balin, but she had to stop herself. She couldn't possibly finish the sentence.

"Oh please don't tell me he's-" Violet was saying in a panicked mood.

"Violet," Balin said calmlly, but as soon as Violet got too overworked, he shouted her name. "VIOLET! Thorin's been in worse situation. He'll be alright."

He told them to continue but Bilbo and Violet shot each other concerned looks before following Balin. They finally made it to the forges, but she couldn't help but feel concern for Thorin. Instead, they were walking away from their problems but Thorin has been in worse situations, as Balin said. She looked and saw Thorin coming in with Dwalin and Nori.

"This plan's not gonna work," Dwalin said, not from even expecting them but pointing otu the obvious. "These furnaces are stone cold."

"He's right. We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze," Balin reported to Thorin.

Then there was the sound of Smaug was approaching climbing out of the hole he chased Thorin into earlier. Then another idea came into his head and smiled.

"Have we not?" He asked. Then he went over to taunt Smaug. "Thorin: I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!"

Bilbo and Violet had scared expressions on their faces They were all thinking hte same thing: What is Thorin doing? Trying to get them killed.

"You have grown slow and fat in your dotage. Slug!" Thorin hissed. The dragon was really fired up now. Thorin turned to his friends. "Take cover. Go!"

No one asked any questions. They hid behind the closest pillar they could find. However, seeing they ran out, Vi and Bilbo both hid in the same one as Smaug fired the forges heating.

Thorin, for their plan to work turned to Bombur. He shouted the dwarf's name.

"Bombur, get those Billows working," Thorin shouted. He looked back to Bilbo but gave him and Violet a moment.

Violet stood there as Smaug was pounding against the bars.

"Bilbo," Violet said. he looked at her for a while. She wanted to say something but she couldn't say it. Violet came closer to him and grabbed onto the front of his shirt and kissed him on the lips. At first Bilbo's eyes were wide open as they kissed for the very first time. He then hugged her as they kissed before departing.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted. Violet backed away from him as Bilbo ran to Thorin's side. The king pushed Bilbo lightly. "Up there. On my mark, pull that lever."

Bilbo did as he was told and went up on the ledger. Violet looked at Thorin a little bit humiliated. She just shrugged. Thorin's eyebrow was raised but they went back to their usual shenanigans. The king went back to Balin

"Balin, can you still mix a flash flame?" Thorin asked him.

"Aye, it will only take a jiffy!" Balin answered.

"Take Violet with you!" Thorin added quickly. Balin signaled for her to follow him and several others as they went to make the flash flames.

"How can he ever penetrate through that?" Violet asked, looking through the window.

"Violet less watching, more helping," Nori shouted at her. Violet looked at him witha murderous look.

"Look, Nori, I don't know how to mix whatever Thorin needs," she shouted.

"Can you throw it at least?" Balin said, handing her one of the grenades.

A sly smile appeared on her face. "I think I can." She was ready to fire it. Meanwhile Bilbo was on the top of the lever,w aiting for Thorin to answer.

"Now Bilbo!" Thorin shouted. The hobbit did his job, bouncing up and letting water fall through the aqueducts. Down below, Violet was throwing things farthur than all the other dwarves.

"Violet, nice throw," Dori shouted to her.

"Well, when you get bored in your childhood and you got nothing else to do, you tend to throw rocks at random things."

It only delayed Smaug longer as he went to go for Thorin. The dwarven king rushed towards a chain and tugged on it as the gold rushed through like a river.

" Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings thorin shouted to a nearby dwarf. The dragon was going more rogue than it was before. Then from there, a pillar holding Bilbo had caused the poor hobbit and all of the rocky material to crashland. Violet looked back and saw the dwarves weren't looking for her. She ran fast to Bilbo.

"Bilbo," Violet said. She helped him up as he looked at his best friend. They still didn't say anything, as Smaug had turned his attention tot he two hobbits. Thorin who was riding down on the river of gold, looked back at them.

" Keep going, Bilbo and Violet! Run!" Thorin shouted at them.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Violet said. Bilbo grabbed onto her hand and then dragged her along for the run. This plan, Violet felt, was not going to work. They unknowingly were making their way to the Hall of the Kings. Smaug had burst through the wall, making the tapestry land on Bilbo, but also separate Violet away from him.

"You think you can deceive me, barrel rider?" Smaug asked, now enraged. He was unaware Violet hid behind a pillar that was keeping the Mountain from collapsing. " You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable trading lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."

The dragon made his way to the window, causing Bilbo to go in fear.

"Oh no! This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake-town!" Bilbo shouted, chasing as he ran.

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die!" Smaug threatened and walked to the exit.

"Here! You witless worm!" Thorin shouted.

Smaug looked back to Thorin, who was standing on the shoulder of the stone covered statue.

"You..." it sneered.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin hissed.

"You will take nothing from me, Dwarf," Smaug cried and he approached Thorin. "I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain."

"This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge."

On Thorin's cue, the dwarves all worked hard in pulling the chains that held the golden statue. They pulled hard with all their might and let the stone fall. And showing the gold statue was of Thorin's once living grandfather. Smaug looked at it in awe. Being the greedy dragon he was, Smaug was hypnotized by the gold's beauty. Then, all of the sudden golden liquid fell from the floor and then encased the dragon in its deadly gold liquid. For a moment, it was nothing, but then the dragon emerged from its prison with it encased in the gold.

"REVENGE!" Smaug shouted. "I'LL SHOW YOU REVENGE!"

 **Line division**

The dragon flew out of the Mountain, crushing the gate once again and had twirled around letting the gold liquid fall onto the ground. Everyone at Laketown was in a panic as they saw the dragon flying back from the mountain. Bard felt the feeling the dragon was coming towards them.

"Listen!" Bard shouted to the guards. "You have no idea what is coming."

 **Line division**

"I am fire," Smaug shouted through the sky. "I am…" He was getting closer to Laketown… "DEATH!"

 **Line division**

Bilbo and Violet stumbled out of the Lonely Mountain as they watched Smaug flying away to Laketown. Both hobbits looked at each other in fear.

"Oh Violet, what have we done?" Bilbo asked her in fear. She didn't know what to say. What Violet did know was that there would be suffering for the people of Laketown for what Smaug had in store for them.

 _ **Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had writer's block for a while. The story continues in The Battle of the Five Armies fanfic, coming soon. Look Under the title Violet: Book 3: Bad Blood. I don't own The Hobbit. All rights reserved to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**_


End file.
